


A true knight of Westeros: part 1

by kek123



Series: A true knight of westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kek123/pseuds/kek123
Summary: Jon wants to join the night's watch, but king Robert and Jon Arryn have a different plan for him.
Series: A true knight of westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675831
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I managed to delete my whole work, cause I'm an idiot, so I have re-uploaded it.

Eddard Stark

Ned sat alone in his solar, feeling unease. In front of him on his desk lay a letter from Jon Arryn, Hand of the king. He had been Robert and Ned's foster father and he had always loved him fiercely, just like his real father. Yet now, he did not feel happy or elated at the letter that had come. ‘’Dark wings, dark word.’’ He muttered as he opened the wax seal. As he read the contents of the letter, he was confused, all he could think of was, how, why and when.

Written in Jon Arryn’s hand, he declared his wish for his son, his bastard son, Jon snow to squire for Ser Robar Royce. Ser Robar was the son of Yohn Royce, the lord of Runestone in the Vale. As it was, the king had wanted to give a gift to Ned, something to mend the tension that was between himself and Ned. At first the king wanted to have the boy as his squire, but luckily his former foster father had dissuaded him from that notion, stating it would be unseemly for the king to take a bastard for a squire.

Ned did not know what to think, on the one hand, it would give his son a chance to see the world. To experience something other than the north. He knew the boy wanted to go to the wall, to join the nights watch, and while there was an honor in taking the black and swearing the oath, the boy was too young to understand what that meant. 

On the other hand, it would cause problems within his household. His lady wife would not like it, not at all. Most likely, she would be wroth. Stating that it was not a bastard’s place, but rather Bran or baby Rickon who should have such an honor. He did not look forward to such a discussion, but it was a small price to pay for his son. Ned believed his son could be a good knight, a great knight even. It was in his blood Afterall.

With a sigh he rose to form his desk and called Jory, he had a feeling it would be a long night.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon Snow

He did not know why his father had called him to his solar, and Jory, the captain of his father’s household guard, had not known either. He was simply told to get dressed and to get to his father’s solar as soon as possible. 

As he arrived at the door, he knocked once and waited for his father’s command to enter, he did not wait long. When he stepped in, he was told to seat himself in Infront of his father’s desk. For a long while his father said nothing simply looking at him, with an unreadable look on his face. Jon grew more uncertain as they sat there in silence. He wanted to fidget, but he controlled himself, one did not fidget Infront of a lord, bastard or trueborn.

Though he did start to think he knew the reason he was here. Most likely, lady stark had complained about him, something he had done or said. What he had done he did not know, but he rarely had to do something to earn lady starks disproval. He was staring to steel himself for whatever punishment his father was about to give him when his father spoke.

‘’ Jon, you are soon going to be a man grown, and I fear that you can no longer live here in Winterfell.’’ Jon was surprised, of all things, he had not expected this to be the topic of discussion. Some of his surprises must have shown on his face. ‘’ I also think you know why I can not have you here any longer.’’ It was not a question, all who lived or worked in the castle knew of lady starks hatred towards him. Yet he nodded at his father’s words.

He did not meet his father’s eyes as he did so, rather he stared down on the floor. Refusing to let his tears fall. ‘’ But you need not fear, you will not be thrown out of my castle with only the clothes on your back. There have been arranged something for you, a place to live other than here. I also think it will be of great joy for you as well.’’ Jon looked up, did his father mean to send him to the wall, to join the nights watch, as uncle Benjen had done? So, he asked happiness and proudness welling up in him. ‘’ I have your blessing to go to the wall, to take the black.’’ 

He said, his words coming out quicker and a bit louder than he meant.’’ To be the first ranger, like uncle Benjen!’’ He said quicker now, though as old ser Rodrick had said many a time to him and Robb, never celebrate a victory until you are sure you have won. His father looked at him with the same eyes he had from before and shook his head. ‘’ No Jon, you are not going to the wall. You are too young to understand what that means yet.’’ Jon felt all the happiness and joy and proudness drown away.

Jon did not know what to say, he did not understand his father’s words. A few seconds ago, he had said he was a man grown, but now he was too young to go to the wall, to be with uncle Benjen. Jon felt an ugly feeling steer in his stomach. He felt tears coming back to his eyes, his vision beginning to get blurry because of it. ‘’ what then father, what am I to do!’’ he shouted at his father, anger mow boiling in his stomach, it made him throw out his words with venom and scorn. ‘’ am I to be sent away, with some merchant, to Essos perhaps, or to be some apprentice at a distant keep. All to please your lady wife.’’

All the while he was shouting at his father, he could somewhat see with his blurry vision, his father’s shocked and pained expression. He knew he would be punished for saying such things. ‘’ All because lady stark can not stand to see her lord husband’s shame, fathered on some whore, living with Her trueborn children!’’ he was about to say more when his vision became black. He could smell his father’s scent, feel his face pressed hard against his father’s chest, his arms around him, hugging him tight against him. 

Jon tried to push his father away, his anger still about him. When he could push him away, he punched his father where he could, and screamed curses at him until his arms grew weak and his throat grew hoarse. After he had stopped moving, and he had gone silent, his father spoke. His voice was calm and soft, and one hand was stroking the hair at the back of his neck. ‘’ never doubt that I love you Jon, never doubt that. I have as much love for you like any of my children, whether you are my trueborn son or not.’’ Jon simply cried now, the only sounds he made were small hiccups, as he hugged his father back now.

‘’Your mother was never a whore, never.’’ His voice whispered, his whispers fierce and ad hard as a newly forged steel sword. ‘’ know Jon, I loved your mother, I loved her as fiercely I have never loved another. She was everything to me Jon, and I would never send you away to Essos or some other lawless place.’’ They simply stood there for a while, hugging as his father continued to whisper soft words to him. After some time had passed, Jon did not know how long, his father released him for his hug, and sat him down in the chair Jon had been in.

As his father seated himself in his chair, he spoke again. ‘’ you are however correct in that Catelyn wants you gone. She does not love you Jon, as much as I wish it was otherwise.’’ His father grew quiet after that looking up at the ceiling. Jon took a deep breath that burned at his throat, before asking. ‘’ what is to become of me then father.’’ His father kept his quiet for a while before answering. ‘’ Jon Arryn, who as you know is hand to King Robert and was my foster father, wishes to have you squire for one of his lords.’’ Jon became still then, a knight he thought, like Aemon the dragon knight or Ser Barristan the bold form the stories Old Nan had told him, or like his favorite, Ser Duncan the tall.

His father brought him out of his old memories of his time as a small child sitting on old nans lap and hearing the stories and songs of great knights. ‘’ yes, if it is your wish to do so, you would be squired to Ser Robar Royce. He is a skilled knight, have no fear.’’ His father said. Jon was shocked himself now, he knew of Lord Yohn Royce, the lord of the Runestone. House Royce was an old house, dating back to the first men, like house stark. ‘’ Truly father, it is a great honor for me.’’ He stammered a bit not knowing what he should say, few bastards ever got the chance to be a squire and surly not for a great and powerful house such as house Royce. 

He did not need to say more apparently.’’ Do you want this job?’’ father asked, he looked uncertainly at him. ‘’ I will not force you if it is not what you want.’’ Jon let a small smile show, trying to control this new emotion inside him. ‘’ Yes father, I would very much like to be Ser Robar’s squire.’’ His father smiled then, the tension in his shoulders relaxing.’’ Then I shall send a raven on the morrow with my acceptance to Lord Arryn. ‘’ do you think I will be a good knight someday father?’’ Jon asked, a bit of apprehension, but smiling shyly at his father. His father stiffened then suddenly, looking like he had seen a ghost, then he had a big smile.’’ You will be one of the greatest knights in the seven kingdoms my son.’’ And Jon felt that this was not his father being kind but speaking the truth.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The next day his father had sent a raven back to Kingslanding, and things had changed very rapidly for him over the past moons. His sister Arya had been all over him when his father broke the news of Jon’s new path in life. When she first hears it, she jumped on him and hugged his neck tightly, all the while telling him how happy she was for him. Robb hugs him and tells him that he shows the southerners how real men fight. Sansa tells him his life is now like a song and how happy she is for him. 

Theon merely said that knights were just asses in too much armor and that Jon would simply be a sullen shit. Baby Bran just claps and laughs in lady starks arms. As for Ser Rodrick, he merely nods when Jon tells him and says he has the making for it. All the guards in the keep clap him on the shoulder and tell him to do his father and the North proud of him in the south. Lady stark had decided that Jon was now beneath her scorn, just ignores him. Jon could never be happier. 

As the moons pass Jon focuses more on his training in the yard, particularly his skills with the lance, as that was his weakest skill. He also went to master luwin, asking him to teach him the sigils and house words of all the houses in the Vale, Measter luwin approves and gladly teaches Jon. His father also approved of Jon’s thinking and had taken time out of his day to tell Jon much of his time in the Vale. Many a story of his father and king Robert makes Jon laugh till he has tears in his eyes. And as quick as an eyeblink the day comes for his day to meet the knight he is to squire for.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon stood in the courtyard of Winterfell with his father and siblings and lady stark, waiting for Ser Robar to arrive. Jon was already excited and could scarcely keep himself still, his siblings was another mater. Arya was bouncing up and down, asking a million questions and his father calmly telling Arya to slow down. Robb was relaxed looking as lordly as he could make himself, the funniest was Sansa. She had done the most beautiful dress she had and done her hair quite well in Jon’s opinion.

Robb had remarked that Sansa was more excited then even Jon was, and she wasn’t even the one to leave with Ser Robar and become his Squire. Jon had laughed when Sansa had flushed a deep red that covered her whole face and down her neck. Sansa had always wanted to meet a knight from the south, so it was no wonder thought Jon.

Suddenly one of the guards at the gate shouted that a rider was coming, and there he was. Ser Robar came trotting in the front gate on a beautiful black Destrier. As he dismounted, one of the stable boys came forward and took the horses reins and lead it to the stable. He could hear Sansa let out a small gasp as Ser Robar made his way towards them, Jon understood why.

He was dressed in all black with the front of his black wool doublet bearing the sigil of House Royce, black iron studs on a bronze shield with bordered with runes and to top it all was his magnificent sable cloak. As he came closer Jon could see his face. Black hair kept short, the showings of a beard beginning on his cheeks and chin. 

He greeted his father first and the lady stark, he then shook hands with trading names, to Sansa he bowed and kissed her hand and ask what the fair lady’s name was, he then greeted Arya the same, and last he greeted Jon. ‘’ You must be Jon.’’ He said with a wide smile, showing perfect white teeth. He held out his hand, Jon gripped it firmly. ‘’ yes Ser, it is an honor to meet you.’’ Jon swallowed then continued. ’’I hope I can prove myself to be of good use to you Ser.’’ He was glad his voice had not failed him.

It appeared that Ser Robar liked his response for his smile became even bigger.’’ The honor is mine lad, and I do not doubt that you will prove your worth countless times my squire.’’ Jon was sure his smile must have split his face. Ser Robar laid a hand on Jon’s shoulder.’’ Now be a good squire my boy, and lead me to the warmth, I fear I am not made for the norths cold like you starks are.’’ Jon still smiling. ‘’ I can take you to the guest house Ser. We have made rooms ready for you.’’ Ser Robar laughed. ‘’ lead on my good squire.’’ And so, Jon did, pointing out the different parts of the castle as they made their way.

Later in the evening they had a small feast in the great hall, and Ser Robar seats himself beside Jon and tells Jon and his family about all the great tourneys he has been to, much to Sansa’s joy. Ser Robar also speaks of Ser Robar’s father and such. ‘’ Tell me, Jon, have you ever been to a tourney?’’ Ser Robar ask, a 

goblet of wine in his hand.’’ No Ser, there are few tourneys to be had here in the North.’’ Ser Robar only smiled.’’ Yes, my father told me as much. Have no fear, I shall take you to plenty a tourney soon enough.’’ Jon nodes his thanks and takes a sip of his wine.’’ I do however know how to use a lance Ser.’’ 

Ser Robar nodes in return. ‘’ Yes, I spoke with your master at arms. He told me of your strengths and weaknesses, he tells me you much enjoy the sword over the lance through.’’ Yes Ser, I fear the lance is not my strongest skill.’’ Ser Robar gives him a smile in return. ‘’ Fear not my good squire, we shall hone your skill with the lance when we arrive Runestone.’’ Jon nodes, he was beginning to like Ser Robar a lot. He spoke to Jon just like he spoke to anyone else, he did not care about Jon’s bastard status.’’ Well I shall bid you goodnight Jon, I must get a good night’s rest for tomorrow.’’ Jon nodes again. ‘’ aye Ser, I shall do the same then.’’  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The next morning Jon and Ser Robar were on their horses and making their way to the Vale.’’ I feel now is the time to tell you Jon of your duties as my squire. I trust your lord father has told you of what is expected of a squire?’’ Ser Robar asks.’’ Yes Ser, I am to tend to your horses, clean your armor and help you get into your armor in tourney and battles.’’ Jon answered, Ser Robar nodes.’’ Indeed Jon, but most importantly, you are to learn. Not just combat, but knightly etiquette. Ser Robar says looking at Jon now.’’ A knight is more than just a warrior, he is also a member of the nobility. The lowest of the nobility perhaps, but when the day comes and you are knighted, you are a Nobel.’’ 

Jon nodes again, his father had told him as much. ‘’ I will not fail you, Ser.’’ Robar laughs.’’ Of that Jon, I have no fear.’’ And so, the Ser Robar and his squire continued their ride to Runestone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon Arryn.

Kingslanding.

It was a rare moment in Jon’s tenure as the hand of King Robert to do this, to report to Robert about a letter. True the contents of the letter were in the grand scheme of things unimportant, insignificant really. But it was the first time has ordered Jon to report to him immediately about the developments of the situation. Jon just hoped it was a sign of his king taking more interest in his duty.

‘’Your grace, might I have a moment of your time.’’ As usual Robert was in his cups, or rather he was beginning his start of getting in them. What was unusual, was the presence of the queen and her children. It would appear the king has graced his family with his presence at the midday meal it seemed. ‘’ what now Jon. I have told you I will not waste time counting coppers with you.’’ Robert said, looking at him with a scowl. ‘’ your grace, there was a raven from Winterfell.’’ 

Robert changed in the blink of an eye, a big grin was suddenly there. he even sat down his winecup. A rare thing Jon thought, few things a more important to Robert then wine.’’ Jon Snow is on his way to the Vale then? ’’Jon was surprised by Robert, something Jon thought to have been impossible for Robert to do after serving as his hand for almost thirteen years.’’ Yes, your grace. The boy is to arrive in a few weeks. Ned tells me the boy is quite happy, and he seemed to get along well with Ser Robar.’’ 

‘’ aye, it’s good to hear that at least. I still think he should have been brought here, he could have been my squire, Jon.’’ Jon shook his head, Robert was adamant about making something out of Ned’s bastard. He had no ill will towards the boy but making him Robert’s squire would not be seemly. The queen agreed with him, though for different reasons. ‘’ you would take some bastard as your squire.’’ She said hauntedly, her voice laced with scorn.’’ No bastard deserves such an honor, it is unseemly.’’ Robert soured at the sound of his wife’s voice.’’ Ille makes him a knight if I so please, I’m the fucking king.’’ 

Jon could feel the tension in the room rising, he knew when it was time to retreat for the battlefield.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon snow.

Runestone.

It had been a long trip to get to Runestone, but finally they were approaching the castle. The trip had a great experience for him, and Ser Robar had been great company along the ride. He had shared many a story with him of the different tourneys he had been to, and the fair maids and mighty warriors he had met on his travels. Jon had always turned red as a tomato when Robar talked about the maids, and Robar had laughed each time he blushes. 

At every stop, they had made Robar had made sure that Jon was comfortable and would even let Jon hold his sword once. Robar even proudly introduced Jon to lady shell whent, the lady of Harrenhal. They had stayed at the greatest castle in the seven kingdoms for a few days, and Robar spared with Jon every day. But finally, they were at Runestone, his home for the next few years. As rode through the gates of the castle, he could see that there was a group waiting for them in the courtyard. After he had dismounted his horse, he walked behind Robar as they walked towards the group waiting for them. ‘’ you finally return my son.’’ A tall man says as the com to a stop before the group. He was wider than he was taller, on height with Robar himself. His face was lined, and he had gray hair and incredibly bushy eyebrows. Robar only smiled back at the man who could only be his father, Lord Yohn Royce.

‘’ it is good to see you again father.’’ Robar turns and greats his brother and sisters, all the while steering wide eye at Jon. ‘’ ah yes father might I introduce my squire.’’ He says as he takes Jon by the shoulder puts him in Infront of him. ‘’ Quite an honor for you to here lad’’ his father merely says steering intently at Jon. Jon nods his head in agreement.’’ Yes, my lord, it is a great honor to be here, and to serve as Ser Robar’s squire my lord. Jon could feel one of Robar’s hands grip his shoulder, a sign of approval.

‘’ yes, Jon is quite aware of this honor father. He is a good lad I can assure you.’’ Robar’s voice had gained a bit of steel to it. As of being irritated by his father. Lord Yohn let out a sigh. ‘’ as you say my son.’’ And walked away with his children with him. ‘’ that went better than expected I suppose. What do you say to some sparing?’’ And they too left the courtyard.

When they arrived at the inner yard of the castle, Jon could see that he was not the only squire in the castle. Plenty of young boys were sparing with each other, and he could see and hear knights shout out advice to their squires. Jon was nervous, he had no interest in embarrassing himself here. As they approached some of the knights called out to Robar. They shared some good banter while Jon kept himself behind Robar.

‘’ ready for some sparing then Jon?’’ Jon nodded, not trusting his voice. Robar only smiled at the response.’’ Well, I help you get your armor on you, then you will face my father’s, Squire Harrold. He is a year older than you, but you two are of the same height.’’ Jon nodded again and followed Robar to get dressed in his armor. It was a simple but sturdy Brigandine that fit him perfectly, he was also given a longsword fit to his length. 

When they came back out in the yard, Jon could see that all the other squires had made room for them. It would seem everyone wanted to see how this would turn out. Before he went out to face his opponent, Robar stopped him and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him.’’ Remember Jon, this is a sparring match. I don’t expect you to win, as you have just started your training. I do however expect of you to do your best.’’ Jon simply nodded again, and let out a simple Yes Ser, before marching out to face this Harrold.

He came to stand a few meters away from his opponent, the master at arms stood their right. Looking at both, before nodding his head and gave them the command to start their fight. Jon, who had for forsook his shield took hold of his longsword in a two-handed grip, and charged at Harrold, swinging his sword in an overhead strike, as his sword sored downward, Harrold meet his sword with his shield and longed his sword at Jon’s stomach. Jon sped quickly to one side opposite of Harrold’s shield arm and avoiding the thrust and brought his sword with him to a close guard, before thrusting his sword at Harrold’s ribs, however, Harrold managed to dance away for the thrust just in time.

They continued like that for several minutes, trading blows, Jon at Harrold’s shield and Harrold on Jon’s sword. In the end, Harrold managed to get past Jon’s guard and got a strike in on Jon’s shoulder. The master at arms called an end to their fight. Jon had not noticed before now that all the Squires were shouting out applause and clapping hands at them. It seemed that Jon had given a good show during his fight with Harrold. Robar was clapping with them and beckoned Jon to his side. As Jon made his way over he could suddenly feel his arms and legs growing tired from the strain of battle. His legs wobbled a bit as he made his way when suddenly Harrold was there steading him. 

‘’ I help you get over there, it was a good fight by the way.’’ And with one arm slung over Harrold’s shoulder they made their way to Robar who was grinning like a fool as he got a coin skin from one of the other knights. ‘’ By gods Jon, what a fight. Such ferocity and skill, even father is impressed by what you did, a hard task.’’ Jon turned his head to see lord Royce standing on an elevated terrace looking down on him when they made eye contact, he gave a small nod to Jon with a slight smile on his face.

‘’ He fought well Ser Robar. I for one is glad you have brought him here as you squire, it would seem I have finally gotten someone to challenge me.’’ Robar laughed and he and Harrold helped Jon out of his Brigandine. After they were done, Harrold held out a hand to Jon. ‘’ I would like to know your name friend.’’ Jon looked at the offered hand before smiling a bit and answered a bit shyly. ‘’ I am Jon, Jon snow. And you?’’ Harrold shook his head fervently. ‘’ The name is Harrold Hardyng.’’ They shared a smile then.’’ Say, Jon, want to go get some food, I am simply famished, and it looks like you are too.’’ Jon looked over at Robar who nodded his consent.’’ Go with your new friend, I shall call upon you shall I need of you.’’

And so Jon made his way with Harrold towards the great hall, Harrold talking eagerly and Jon answering shyly back at times.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Daenerys Targaryen.

Dragonstone.

Daenerys looked up from her book, Wonders made by Man by Lomas Longstrider, as she heard a knock from the door to her chambers. She bid the visitor enter as she put the book away. In came the ever-smiling Davos, he seated himself in the only other chair. ‘’ Hello little princess, reading again? What has caught your fancy this time?’’ Daenerys smiled back at him and told him. ‘’ Wonders mad by man Davos. Did you know That the Wall in the North is over one hundred leagues long and reaches over seven hundred feet at its highest point?’’ Daenerys said with wonder. 

Davos chuckled.’’ I can believe that, saw it once a little princess.’’ Daenerys nodded, she had heard him tell her the story’s of his smuggling days many a time. ‘’ but a story for another time, lord Stannis has 

called for you little princess.’’ Daenerys rose with Davos and followed him. They walked through the ancient castle, walking through doorways shaped like a dragon’s mouth and entered the chamber of the painted table, where lord Stannis sat at the head of the table. To his right sat his wife lady Selyse and their daughter Shireen. 

Daenerys seated herself beside Shireen, smiling at the girl and getting a smile back. Stannis watched The silent greeting between the two girls before speaking.’’ I am needed at Kingslanding and I have thought to bring you and Shireen with me.’’ Stannis said, his tone cold and natural. Yet Daenerys could see the compassion in his eyes. Others might think of lord Stannis as a hard and cold man, but Daenerys could still remember for her earliest days who Stannis had comforted her when she had night terrors and how he would promise to her to keep her safe.

She nodded her head at her foster father’s words. ‘’ Is Rhaenys going to be there as well, my lord?’’ She let a bit of hope creep into her heart, she had longed to see her niece again. The last time she had seen Rhaenys had been at prince Joffrey’s 8th nameday tourney. That was over two years ago, and she had not seen her since. Stannis shook his head.’’ No, Princess Rhaenys is going with the queen and her children to Casterly Rock to celebrate Lord Tywin’s nameday.

Daenerys simply nods her head, looking down on the table, willing herself to cry. She should have thought as much. The king did not like for the Dragonspawn to meet, something about plotting a rebellion or uprising against him. Daenerys had never understood it. Stannis looked at her before replying. ‘’ I had thought you would want a few new dresses and some other finery, Davos assures me he knows of some goldsmiths in the capital that make exquisite work.’’ 

Stannis did not have many ways with words, but he tried his best and this was the best way he knew how to apologize. She did indeed love him for trying at least to make her happy. ‘’ My thanks my lord, it is kind of you to give me such gifts.’’ Stannis nodes, his eyes giving away the pain he felt for his foster daughter.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon snow.

Runestone.

For the past several moons Jon had spent in the Vale had been some of the best times of his life. He and Harrold had quickly become fast friends, and it was rare that they did not do everything together. They almost always did their duties together and had great fun doing it and would sometimes do a piece of mischief from time to time. It was quickly noted the similarities between them and King Robert and his father Eddard. With Jon taking after his father and Harrold taking after the King.

Even more surprising was that lord Yohn had warmed up to Jon and would from time to time come to check in on him. He would often stand and watch as Jon and Harrold sparred. Jon had also taken part in some of the lessons Harrold received from lord Yohn, about leadership in the heat of battle. Jon’s relationship with Ser Robar had gotten stronger and deeper as well. Jon knew that he could always go to Robar with a question, whatever it was and get the best answer that Robar could give.  
From time to time he would also get letters from his siblings and would tell Robb and Arya stories about his and Harrold’s pranks or training. To Sansa he would tell of the gallant knights he had a meet and of the fair maids and give descriptions of Runestone and the Eyrie after he had been there on a short visit. Time had flown by him, and he had enjoyed every second of it. Then suddenly his nameday had come, not that Jon had remembered it. 

After Ser Robar had mentioned it, everyone from the servants to the men at arms had congratulated him. Ser Robar had gifted him a fine longsword of castle forged steel, deeming him ready for carrying a sword, and had given him a pair of fine leather gloves and boots. Lord Yohn had gifted him with a black silk tunic bordered with gold trim, and a pair of black wool pants and a fine leather belt with an iron buckle. Jon had been shocked at the expensive gifts that Harrold had laughed so hard he had gotten tears in his eyes. Then he had given Jon his gift to him, it was a gold chain with a medallion hanging from it in the shape of a gold coin. On the coin had been depicted a snarling Direwolf, the sigil of his father’s house. 

Jon had tried to refuse the gifts, but they would hear none of it, and Harrold had told him that if nothing else, he should wear it as so not to shame the house he was squiring for. Jon had only then agreed with Harrold and accepted the gifts. Jon had been so embarrassed when Harrold had urged him to wear the clothes at the Midday meal But had felt more relaxed when Robar and Harrold had told him he looked like a knight, even lord Yohn had agreed and told him he suited them. Even Robar’s sister Ysilla had told him he had looked quite dashing, he had blushed quite hard at that comment, much to the amusement of the others at the table.

Later that night he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and in his dream he dreamt of a purple-eyed woman who stroked his hair, but the next day he could not remember what she looked like or who she was. Jon eventually put it on his imagination and forgot about it. His life here at Runestone was great and he did not have time to ponder on dreams and such.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddard Stark.

Winterfell. 

He was sitting in his solar, as he often did during the late hours of the day before nightfall reading through his letters. Unlike other days where this was often a tedious task, yet an important one, he was looking forward to it. His son had sent a letter and it always brought joy to his heart to hear from his son. It had saddened him greatly when he had to give up his son, to send him away with a stranger to squire for a man his son did not know and in a place, where he did not belong to.

Yet he had no choice in the matter, not really. His king had commanded him and while Robert and he were friends, things had changed. Robert was a king now and one did not refuse a king’s command. Yet Eddard had wondered if it had been right. His son might not have his name, but he was his son. His son had as much blood of the stark as himself, and it was well known that starks did not fare well in the south, his fostering in the vale none withstanding. 

However, it would appear Jon quite agreed with the south, at least it seems that way from what he told in his letters. He had prayed to the Old gods to protect his son while he was away in the south and it seemed the Old gods had heard him and granted his wish. Jon had found a fast friend with Jon Arryn’s Heir, Harrold Hardyng and they had done much together. He could not help but think of his son’s friendship with the Hardyng boy quite like his friendship with Robert when they ware the same age, it made Eddard quite glad.

However, some did not like it. His wife and good sister chief among them. His wife had called it conspiring with the enemy, seeing as Harrold Hardyng was the heir to Jon Arryn and not his son Robert. His good sister had sent a letter to his wife demanding the boy sent back to Winterfell, much to his wife’s agreement or rather away from the vale and Winterfell. Eddard had disagreed and had told her of the king’s command. His wife had bristled with anger and told him what she truly thought of his son.

She had claimed that the Vale was only the beginning of his treasons.

’’ He is a dangerous husband, can’t you see that. He is helping that Hardyng boy steal the birthright of your nephew, my nephew. They already call him the black wolf.’’

Eddard had not understood her meaning of the title and told her as much. His wife had of course told him. ‘’ As you know husband the last known person to carry the title black before his house title had tried to take away his trueborn siblings’ birthright or have you forgotten about Daemon Blackfyre and his Blackfyre rebellion?’’

Eddard had laughed then and asked if her uncle, known quite famously as the blackfish would take away her brother’s birthright as well. She of course had told him that would not happen as her uncle was born on the right side of the marriage bed.

Eddard had shaken his head in the disappointment of his wife, did she truly believe the boy capable of such a thing. In terms of martial capabilities sure, in a few years Jon would be a great warrior and knight, at least that what he was told from lord Yohn’s letters about his son’s education. Yet Eddard believed from the deepest parts of his heart that Jon did not possess such an ill will towards his siblings. He loved them, particularly Arya. 

Furthermore, the boy had wanted to go to the wall. A place where he would have forsaken any claim to Winterfell. He did not understand where his wife’s ideas came from, but he had ended her talk of exile quick as a lightning strike. He had told her in no way was Jon to be touched or exiled in any way, and he had also sent a letter to his former foster father explaining the situation and Jon Arryn had contacted his wife and told her of his displeasure with her. After that there had been no more talk of Jon from his wife, though it had certainly put a strain on his marriage for a few moons. 

It saddened him still that his wife hated his bastard so. He had hoped that with Jon gone, she would notice how her children had been saddened as well, particularly Arya. Robb on the other hand had hardened and pushed away his mother's coddling, stating that Jon was out there becoming a knight and making a name for himself and he could not just piss about not doing anything. Eddard had been glad of Robb’s change in attitude, Eddard needed an heir to take his responsibilities more seriously and so Robb had done.

His only wish now was to see his son again, and he hoped it would be soon.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon Snow.

Runestone.

He had been called to lord Yohn's solar, a common thing now really. The first time he had been called there, he had been afraid of having done something wrong. Much to his surprise however, there had only been a few cups of wine and lord Yohn’s wish of speaking with Jon about his stay at Runestone and how his training was going. Jon treasured those moments, it was almost like being with his father again. Often lord Yohn would speak of his battles in the rebellion, where he fought alongside his father and King Robert.

Other times however he would speak to Jon about what it meant to lead men into battle, Harrold had said he was certain that he was preparing Jon for taking the position as the captain of his household guard or some other position within his household. Jon had thought Harrold stupid and had told him so, yet from time to time he would wonder.

When he arrived at the Door to lord Yohn’s solar, he knocked three fast knocks and waited to be bid to enter, he did not have to wait long. Inside the solar he could see both Ser Robar and lord Yohn seated in the room, both had a cup of wine in their hands.

‘’ There you are Jon, come sit with us.’’ 

Lord Yohn waved a hand towards one of the empty chairs. As he sat down he was given a cup of wine from Robar. As usual, Robar had a smile on his face. Jon wondered what today's topic of discussion was about, he was told of that quite quickly.

‘’Jon you have almost spent a full year here at Runestone with us now, and your training as proceeded quite nicely. Though you have ways to go, both Robar and my master at arms have told me that you have prodigious talent with the sword and your skills with the lance have improved drastically.’’

Jon smiled as he felt pride well up inside him, he had hoped lord Yohn would take note of his improvements, but he had not expected to get such praise from lord Yohn directly. He was a hard man to get words of praise from. Ser Robar was easier with his words and would often tell him such and would give advice and encouragement when he failed at something.

‘’ I think it is time for you to test those skills of yours and as luck would have it, there is a chance for you to do so. There is to be a tourney in Highgarden in a few moons turn, and as Robar’s squire, you will attend him as is your duty. But more to the point, there is to be a smaller tourney for squires as well, and I think you should participate.

Jon was wide-eyed, he was surprised to hear that they felt him ready for such a thing after only one year of training. Jon nodded his head, showing them that he understood their praise and meaning.

‘’ Also, the winner of the tourney will be given the honor of being knighted by Lord Randyll of House Tarly. He is a great knight, and it is quite an honor the be knighted by him.’’

Ser Robar said, his eyes staring intently at him. Jon swallowed and nodded, if he could win this tourney at the age of thirteen, he would be one of the youngest knights ever knighted only Daemon Blackfyre had been knighted at a younger age that of twelve.

‘’ I will do my best my Lord, Ser. I will also do my best not to shame you and Ser Robar at this tourney.’’ 

Ser Robar smiled even brighter and lord Yohn let out a small chuckle. Looked between them suddenly wondering if he had made a fool of himself.

‘’ of that Jon, I have no doubt. You are as honorable as your father and you have the skill to match plenty of older squires.’’

Jon felt his chest fill with pride again at lord Yohn’s statement, it meant much to him to hear such words from the man he had come to see as a father figure and older brother.

‘’ Well Jon, let make our way to the armor then. We need to find you a suitable armor, it’s about time you got your own set anyways, and I have a few ideas as to what you should choose.’’ 

Lord Yohn nodded at them and sent them on their way.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Jon Snow.

Highgarden.

He had never seen so many flowers in one place before, Sure he had seen the glass gardens in Winterfell, and the garden in Runestone that was tended by lord Yohn, they were as puddles in comparison with the sea of flowers he had seen on his way to Highgarden. He was still amazed by it, but even more amazing had been Highgarden itself. It was a massive castle, though it was no surprise, there used to live kings there before Aegon the Conqueror had come to Westeros.

When they had arrived, Ser Robar had tasked his servants to erect their pavilions and had taken Jon and Harrold with him to present themselves before the lord of the castle and to the host of the tourney. It was also said the king would be in attendance, so it was best that they made their introductions soon. Lord Yohn agreed and lead them to the head pavilion of lord mace Tyrell. 

Jon was sure that lord Tyrell was one of the fattest men alive, and he had seen fat men before, particularly Lord Mandarly, the current lord of the white harbor. As they waited for their turn to greet the lord, Jon could see that lord Tyrell was not seated alone in the front. There was a big bear of a man, red-faced and a wild growth of a beard. He was tall and fat, though not as fat as lord Tyrell, but certainly big.

Jon had no doubts about it, that could only be one man, King Robert Baratheon himself, the demon of the Trident. But Jon was a bit disappointed as well, his father had often spoken of the King and he had never envisioned him like this. He was supposed to be a tall handsome man, clean-shaven and short of hair, with a flat stomach and big chest. Jon did not get to ponder much more on it before it was their turn to great them.

Lord Yohn introduced himself first, then his wife, then his sons. The King did not seem to care much as he had a servant pour him more wine and looked bored. Lord Yohn had just finished introducing Harrold when the king took notice.

‘’ And this my lord is Jon Snow, my son Robar’s Squire.’’

Lord Yohn did not get further than that, King Robert had dropped the cup in his hand when he had heard Jon’s name. His face lit up when his eye’s gotten Jon’s face. Robert stood up looking gleeful.

‘’Come here boy, yes you Jon. Let me get a good look at you lad.’’

Jon jumped at the Kings shouting voice and was confused for a moment before lord Yohn patted him slightly on the shoulder. Jon walked forward shyly, not knowing what to say or do. As it turned out he did not need to do much.

‘’ By the gods, you’re the spitting image of your father. So, tell me, lad, whatcha doing here lad.’’ 

Jon simply stood there as the king turned his face this way and that, before ruffling his hair and placing his hands on Jon's shoulders. The King looked over at lord Yohn while still holding in place. 

‘’You should have told before that you brought Ned’s son with Yohn, I've been waiting to meet the lad. So, tell me he here to join the tourney, or simply to squire for your son?’’

Lord Yohn looked a little put out by the King’s actions but answered nonetheless.

‘’As it is, he is to do both your grace. He is quite eager to show off his skills and will to, your grace. He is a good warrior.’’

The king laughed and patted Jon on the shoulders hard, and Jon could feel his knees buckle a bit at the force. Fat the king might be but was strong as an ox still.

‘’ Of course, he is skilled, he is his father’s son. No son of Neds wouldn't be. So, tell me, lad, you plan of beating these lordlings and showing them how real men fight?’’

Jon could feel the pain in his shoulders throbbing as the king griped them, gods, that man had hands made of steel. Yet he managed to answer.

‘’ I shall do my best your grace, but victory is never certain until it is obtained.’’

The king laughed then, his big belly shaking with mirth. Jon just hoped the king would lessen his grip soon or otherwise Jon feared they would fall of.

‘’ spoken just like your father, I wish you luck in the tourney. maybe you’ll get lucky and get a girl to warm your bad too.’’ The king laughed again and let go of him.

Jon made his way quickly back to Ser Robar who took him close to him, Jon could feel reassurance from the way Robar clapped him lightly on the back. Lord Yohn bid the King goodbye and they made their way towards their pavilion. They did not speak a word of what happened before they entered their pavilion, which luckily had been set up in time to their return. Harrold was the first to comment on what had happened. His tone of voice showing surprise.

‘’What in the seven hells was that. King did not say a word to the others who presented themselves, but got out of his chair for Jon.’’ 

Jon had wondered that himself, it just did not make sense. The King never got out of his chair to greet someone, and not a bastard. Was he missing something?

‘’ Most likely it’s because of Jon’s father. They grew up together in the Vale while fostering at the Eyrie. King Robert has always also never been known to do unexpected things.’’

Ser Robar nodded his head in agreement, he had spent some time in Kingslanding in the past. He had seen much of king Robart's behavior before.

‘’ The queen’s reaction was interesting though, she did not seem pleased with the king. Almost angry with him about it.’’

Lord Yohn put an end to their discussion quickly though, and with that they concerned themselves with other things. Mostly they talked about their chances at the tourney on the morrow. Soon after they eat a simple meal and went to bed.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The next day Jon woke up early and got dressed for the day, at the table at their pavilion was Ser Robar and Yohn already seated, they were only missing Harrold who would most likely show up soon. Jon simply started to eat when he seated himself at the table, he needed a good amount of food if it was to do good at the tourney. It was a simple course of roasted meat and beacon and some side dishes, he swallowed it down with weakened ale. Ser Robar and lord Yohn nodded in approval and greeted Harrold as he too joined the table.

‘’ So lads, How do you feel, Not too worried I hope?’’

Lord Yohn asked them, Jon swallowed his food before answering. His voice betraying the nervousness he felt, but he steeled his voice as best he could.

‘’ As well as I could feel my lord.’’

Harrold did not even bother to swallow before answering.

‘’ I feelw greatw my lorwd.’’

Ser Robar shook his head at Harrold’s response, while lord Yohn grimaced at the sight of Harrold.

‘’ swallow before you answer boy, have you no manners. I Swear you only get worse for each year.’’

Jon and Harrold laughed and continued their eating. Jon eats until he could eat no more. He excused himself for the table and went back to the tent to look over his armor one more time. It would not do to have his armor look poorly or have something missing. As he laid out his armor going over each piece.

‘’ you alright Jon?’’

Jon looked up to see Ser Robar. Jon nodded his head and turned back to his armor, he had a rag in hand and wiped at some of the pieces wiping away some dust. Jon was beginning to feel the nervousness creep up to him. He was thinking of all the things that could go wrong, of how he would embarrass himself and look like a fool.

‘’ No need to worry Jon, you will do fine. I have the utmost faith in you.’’

Ser Robar had walked over to Jon and was seating himself beside him, helping him look over the armor. Jon stopped his cleaning and looked over at Ser Robar, shyness creeping into his voice.

‘’ what if a make a fool of myself. I don’t belong here, I’m just a bastard.’’

Robar laughed, his voice making Jon a bit calmer. Robar had several types of laughter, one for japes, one for Jon’s comments. The latter one always came when Jon was saying something about himself that Robar disagreed with.

‘’ Jon, you deserve to be here as much as any other man, more so then most others I imagine. You have trained hard and you have not been coddled like some of the other lordlings that are here.’’

Jon looked down again, blushing a bit from Robar’s words. Jon often did that when Robar said such things to him, even now he was a bit unused to getting compliments from him.

‘’Come, let's get your armor on you. The tourney is about to start soon.’’

Unlike Harrold or Ser Robar, Jon did not wear plate armor. Jon had elected instead to wear armor more like the men of the Northern cavalry, much to the approval of lord Yohn. He wore a Hauberk over his padded undercoat that reached to just above the knees over that he had a black surcoat. On his head, he had a greathelm with a flat top. He had armed himself with a Bastard tourney sword, and a mace and shield.

Soon the horn blew, and the squires would be needed to go to the yard to present himself. Ser Robar followed him some of the ways before parting ways with him to enter the stands to be seated with his father. As he and the other squires were announced he could see all the spectators, he could see Ser Robar winking at him as he stood beside Harrold. 

‘’ As the rules follow, each squire will face one another in single combat. The fight is over when one of the fighters yield or until I the master of the games calls an end to the duel.’’

Jon did not pay much attention to the announcer; he simply looked out at the crowd and kept his face natural. As he and the other squires left the arena two squires started their duel. Jon watched with interest as a squire from house Fossoway fought a squire of House Redwyne. The battle was short but fierce, the Fossoway Squire managed to score a blow to the head of the Redwyne and was the winner of the first fight.

And so, it continued for five more fights some of them good, some of them pathetic really. Soon his name was called out, he was to face a Steffon free. As he walked out on to the arena, he could see that the Frey had a dull gray armor of plate with his house crest displayed on his breastplate.

They assumed their ready stances and waited on the master of the games call, once it was given Jon raced forward swinging his mace hard at his opponent who barely managed to bring his shield up in time. Jon Pressed the attack and continued to hammer his opponent with blows, the Frey managed to keep up with him for maybe five minutes before Jon saw an opening and swung his mace hard at the Frey’s Helm. The was a resonant bang as mace meet helm and the Frey fell to the ground like a sack of bones.

The crowd cheered as the master of the games declared him the winner and he walked out of the arena as some boys picked up the fallen Frey and brought him to the maesters tent. When he came up to the squire’s pavilion, he took off his helm and could see Harrold nod at him just as his name was called.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The melee continued for most of the day and he and Harrold had won every round, but just before the last one before the finals, Harrold had lost to Loras Tyrell the youngest son of Lord Tyrell and the squire of Renly Baratheon, the youngest brother of King Robert. But Jon had made it to the finals.

The king had called for a pause of the melee, and Jon had taken the time to walk back to his tent to rest a bit. When e came to his tent, Ser Robar was there waiting for him, he had a big smile on his face as Jon sat down on one of the chairs.

‘’ Fantastic Jon, you are in the finals now. You just have to face Loras Tyrell.’’ 

Ser Robar was grinning from ear to ear as he said it. Jon nodded and took a cup of weakened ale and drank it all in one go, before filling it again. 

‘’Aye Ser, he seems to be a tough opponent, how is Harrold?’’

‘’ He is fine a bit bruising to his arms and side but nothing serious, father is with him.’’

Jon nodded and drank some more ale; he had gained a mighty thirst from his fights. Ser Robar just grinned some more and drank some ale himself. As they sat there in contented silence lord Yohn walked into the tent. He was smiling when he saw Jon, he walked over and clapped Jon on the Shoulder. 

‘’ you have done well Jon, very well. Even the king was interested in your fights.’’ 

Lord Yohn said as he seated himself. Jon nodded his head in thanks and drank more ale.

‘’ how is Harrold faring father’’ Ser Robar asked 

‘’ he is fine, the most hurt is his pride. He will be fine for the tilt on the morrow.’’

They continued their small talk for a while. Jon listing more than talking himself, answering a few questions occasionally. Soon the horn sounded again, and Jon made his way back to the arena. He was followed by both lord Yohn and Ser Robar, both giving him advice along the way.

As he entered the arena, he could see that Loras had not yet taken on his helm and was smiling arrogantly at Jon, Jon himself had already put on his helmet.

‘’ You have done well Snow, but I’m afraid this is the end of the line for you.’’

‘’ So you say Tyrell, yet a fight is not won until your opponent is on his knees before you.’’

Then time almost slowed down for Jon as the master of the games called for them to enter their ready stances.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon attacked first swinging his mace hard in a wide roundhouse maneuver, aiming for the shoulder of Loras sword arm. Loras however managed to parry the strike and bring about a counter strike, being a thrust for his stomach. Jon sidestepped and bashed Loras with his shield to get him off balance. Loras saw the move coming and brought his own shield up. Jon growing tiered of this dance moved to hammer Loras shield with heavy blows, not allowing Loras to set up a counterattack.

However, Jon had lost focus of his opponents’ sword and felt suddenly lose grip of his mace, Loras had managed to get his sword positions in such a way to knock the mace out of his hand. Jon backstepped several steps and threw away his shield and drew out his sword. In the background, he could hear the king shouted.

‘’about fucking time there was some real fighting, I was about to piss my self of boredom.’’

Jon lead the attack again holding his sword in a two-hand hold he lashed out attacks at Loras and Loras answered them with attacks of his own. And for a good few moments they traded blows to the crowd's great approval. But like all good things they have to end sooner or later. Jon brought his sword down in vertical downward cut, aiming for Loras’s neck and managed to hit, at the same time Loras had thrust his sword at Jon’s helmet, it was a clean hit on both sides. 

The master of the games called an end to their duel. The Master then turned his face over to his to side judges conferring with them. The crowd had gone completely silent except for exciting whispers 

spreading out over the stands. Finally the master of the games walks up to the king and whispers in the king’s ear. The king nodes and the master walks back to his position.

After conferring with my fellow judges, I declare the duel between Jon Snow and Loras Tyrell to be a drew. The winner’s purse will be split evenly between them. That will be all for today good people. The crowd cheered and clapped, many shouting out praise to Loras and just as many to Jon. Loras walks up to Jon and held out his hand.

‘’Good fight Snow, good fight indeed.’’ 

Jon shook the offered hand. Glad to be able to leave the duel on good terms with the other squires. He had feared the judges' verdict would make Loras upset and bitter.

‘’ same to you Tyrell, it is the toughest fight I have had yet.’’ 

Loras nodes at him and walks over to the pavilion and leaves the arena, Jon does the same. As the steps of the pavilion, Ser Robar is there and brings him in for a hug. Lord Yohn is also there and smiles at him proudly.

‘’ By the seven Jon, what a fight. You appeared to be possessed by the warrior himself.’’ 

Jon laughs as Robar starts talking about all the great moves he had pulled of, barging to anyone walking by that Jon was his squire. All the while they make their way back to their tent where Robar helps Jon out of his armor, where Jon could see the damage he had received from the duel. His arms were bruised from the cleansing blows Loras had given him and on his forehead had a small swelling, lord Yohn called on measter to look over him, and all the while he and Robar and Harrold talk about his duel with Loras.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
A few hours later there is a great feat to be had in the great hall of Highgarden. Jon dresses for the occasion in the clothes he has been given on his nameday. His black silk tunic bordered with gold lace and black wool pants, around his neck he has his gold dire wolf medallion and on his feet, he has his fine leather boots.

As they enter the great hall the king is already drinking and feasting and the Jon and the rest of his party go-to seat themselves when the king spots them. The hall gets quiet as soon as they notice there king stand. 

‘’ Jon you little hellion, come over here lad.’’ Jon already a bit drunk from the wine in his tent makes his way forward and kneels before the king without the shyness he had shown the previous day. As he kneels he looks up at the king.

‘’You called my grace?’’ 

Jon has smiles up at the king, feeling very brave from the wine. The King laughs as does several others within earshot of their conversation. The King places his hand on Jon's shoulders again.

‘’ I will have you seated at my table lad, I want to hear your side of the duel with my brother's squire.’’

The king's voice is a booming sound within the hall and several others of the feast clap their hands and shout out agreements. Jon looks over at Ser Robar and lord Yohn not knowing what to say, and he could see the lord of Runestone give him a slight smile.

‘’ It would honor your grace.’’

The king laughs again and brings Jon with him to the High table. There he eats with the lord of the castle and the king and his family while giving a blow by blow of his duel with Loras. He often points out Loras skill and the king nodes with and Loras raises his cup towards him. He also gets compliments From Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime Lannister who had also watched the fight from the king’s side. Jon gets particularly chatty with Ser Barristan, who had been a favorite of his from childhood.

He also gets a kiss on the cheek from Lady Margaery, his face turns as red as summer wine in his cup and the king laughs and pats him on the shoulder, telling him he is just like his father. As he sits there with the king and the rest he notices a Lady with raven-colored hair seated with a man with a black tunic with the front of his tunic covered with white stars and a lightning bolt streaking down the middle. Her deep blue eyes staring at him intently as if searching, Jon now being heavily drunk on wine, raises his wine cup with one hand and winks at her.

She blinks rapidly for a few moments before laughing and raising her on cup back, before turning back to the man at her side. The next day he would wake up not remembering the incident, but she would remember it for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhaenys

Highgarden.

It never ceased to amaze her how much that fat oaf Usurper could drink so much wine. She had seen men drink before but never as much and as hard as Robert Baratheon. She had heard the whispers in the Red keep that the reason for the Usurper’s filthy habit, was because of the loss of his lady love. True the man had always been known to drink, but never as bad as when he had heard the fate of Lyanna Stark.

After that, the Usurper would drink almost every day and always into a stupor, to drown away his sorrows. She could understand that though, had she been a weaker person, she might have resorted to something similar. She could almost pity him, no one should have to experience the pain of having their loved ones kidnaped. Had the Usurpers only crime been for killing her father for what he had done, she could have forgiven him. However, the murder of her brother and the rape and murder of her mother had made that impossible.

Had it not been for Eddard Stark stopping the Mountain she would have died too. That was a man she could forgive; Eddard Stark had never wanted to kill her father or her mother or brother. He had never wanted her mother or brother or herself hurt. He had wanted to find his sister and bring her back home, yes Eddard stark was not sad to see the mad king dead, but neither was she, she could still remember the man that hurt her grandmother.

So, when the King had joylessly called out to Jon Snow, she had been intrigued. She had to admit he did not look like much, with brown hair so dark it almost looked black in the right light and with a long face with and sullen expression. He was taller than she had expected for his age and he had filled out his clothes in a good way, not like the Usurper did, but with the showings of muscle under his clothes. She found him handsome, but in the same way one would find Loras Tyrell or her own betrothed Joffery, where they were pretty, Jon snow was Handsome in a rugged way, manly way, or would be when he got older.

His reaction to the king had also surprised him, he had been shy, almost scared of the king. She had found that odd, surly he knew of the friendship between his father and the king? Though she quickly remembered that the boy was a bastard, perhaps he was not used to be in the presence of High lords and such. Not if the rumors were true of his lord father’s wife and her treatment of the boy.

He left quickly though much to her disappointment, he seemed interesting in a way, more so than most boys his age. She was glad however to hear he would compete in the tourney, maybe if he did well in the tourney she could sneak off to his tent… she was half Dornish after all.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon Snow

Highgarden.

The second day of the tourney in Highgarden.

Jon was disappointed in the fact he could not participate in the jousting, he had tried to get his name in the lists but had been forbidden by Lord Yohn, after the maesters recommendation. The blow to his head had not been serious but it made him dizzy if he moved for short periods. A week’s rest and good food with no sparing was prescribed by the maester, much to Jon’s irritation. Yet he had to admit to himself if no other that he did enjoy relaxing and not think about the tourney. 

He had also been allowed to be seated with Lord Yohn for the Jousting and had been enjoying it thus far, especially when his friend Harrold was riding. Harrold had shown himself to be a natural at jousting and had done well in his first tilt, against some squire from the Stormlands. He had broken two lances and had unhorsed his opponent in the third round, much to the aw of the crowd. Jon envied Harrold a bit in that, for as much as he had done well in the melee, nothing he did there could compare with jousting.

Jousting was the favorite in tourneys and knights often deemed talentless if they were not talented in jousting, and Jon had worked hard on his jousting, yet could not compete with Harrold’s skill with a lance. Yet he had gained some recognition, wherever he walked he would get a nod from passing squires or some knights. The jousting for the day was done and would continue on the morrow since there had been more squires entering the joust then there had been in the melee.

There was to be a feast as well today, and Jon hoped that the King would Ignore him. He liked the King well enough, but only when he was somewhat sober. The way he had been treating the serving wenches was uncomfortable, especially with the king’s wife seated on the other side of the king. Jon just could not understand how the king could shame the queen like that, the queen was a beautiful woman, so Jon wondered why the king went elsewhere for attention from women.

It had gotten even more uncomfortable when, one of the serving wenches through Jon too would like similar attention as the king and had gotten a hand placed on his inner thigh that had slowly snuck upwards to his groin. At first when the king had seen what was happening to him had leered at him, but when he saw how uncomfortable he was, he had sent the girl away with a gruff voice. Jon had been quite embarrassed, but the king had clapped him on the shoulder and told him his father was the same, and each man took his first woman on his choosing.

Jon simply drank more wine. He did not want to think about what taking his first woman entailed, Jon had long ago decided not to ever try. He had made a vow for himself never to father a bastard and had kept himself true to that. 

Jon had just donned his clothes and entered into Harrold’s tent when he came upon a sight, he had never imagined he would see. Harrold on his bed with some girl on top of him, they were kissing quite fervently, and Harrold was shirtless. The girl's dress was skewed to one side and one of her breasts was showing, with Harrold’s hand clutching the other breast. When they heard him enter and saw him the jumped from Harrold as if he was on fire, made a small squeal as she did.

Harrold looked a bit sheepish but did not say anything as the girl righted her dress and quickly left the tent sprinting as well she could pass Jon. Jon for his part was sure his jaw was hanging down to the floor from what he had seen. Jon had always known Harrold to be a flirt, but he had never suspected that he would do something like this. Harrold had to know this was wrong, he and Harrold had been told countless times about protecting a woman’s virtue from others and themselves.

‘’ So, what are you doing here Jon?’’ 

Harrold asked looking at Jon with a smile. Well at least he was not angry, Jon thought, some men grew angry when others interfered or disturbed a man who was with a woman.

‘’ don’t look so shocked, it happens once in a while with everyone. It will happen with you too sone enough.’’

Jon did not know what to say, Jon was remembering what happened at the feast yesterday, he pushed those thoughts and memories away.

‘’ she…she had her breasts out… and she was kissing you.’’ 

Jon said, still not over what he had seen. Harrold laughed and got up from the bed and picked up his shirt that was lying on the ground.

‘’ Aye she was, and what a nice pair of teats those were.’’ 

Jon just looked at Harrold as he dressed. Soon enough Harrold was dressed, all silks and fine wool, as befit the heir of Jon Arryn. He turned around then and made his way out the tent, grabbing hold of Jon’s arm and leading him out.

‘’ Best we leave this between us two Jon, I fear that Lord Yohn will scold me for moons if he learns of this. Well you ready for the feast, you think you will be seated with the king again?’’

Jon shocks his head again as he walked with Harrold, he would speak to Harrold about what happened in the tent later.

‘’ I hope not, it was an honor of course, but the king was… well it was strange.’’ 

Harold nodded with understanding, of all the people Jon knew, Harrold was the only one Jon had told of his upbringing, about how Lady stark would send him away when they had visitors and such.

‘’ Aye, I could see how uncomfortable you were. Drank quite a lot of wine a saw as well.’’

Harrold laughed at his expression, He had woken to an incredible headache this morning, and he was sure it was in equal part from the blow to his head and the wine.

‘’ Seemed like a Good Idea at the time.’’ 

His answer was in clipped tones and Harrold laughed some more. They meet up with lord Yohn and ser Robar who had stood and talked to some other lords and knights and they made their way to the feast. As luck would have it, the king was busy drinking and fondling some wench when they arrived, and Jon got to seat himself with Harrold and the rest. 

Jon enjoyed the slow pace he was able to keep this time around at the feast and several of the other Squires at the tourney had shown up to speak with Harrold and Jon. It was a good time with much laughter and wine, though he had slowed down on the drinking himself. After a while the company drifted away, some meeting other people and some being passed out drunk.

‘’Are you enjoying yourself, Jon’’ 

Jon had listened to Harrold telling some story to the few other squires remaining at their table when Ser Robar seated himself beside him. Ser Robar had spent much of the time with Lord Yohn meeting with other Lords and spending as much of his time with them. Jon had not seen him for much of the feast other than in the beginning.

‘’Are you enjoying yourself, Jon’’

Jon nodded his head, he was more than content with Harrold taking the lions to share of the attention this time, Jon was not a people’s person, preferring instead to listen than talking himself.

‘’ I thought as much, you seemed mighty uncomfortable yesterday seated with the king. But not here what I wanted to talk to you about.’’

Jon looked at him, confused.

‘’ have I done something wrong Ser?’’

Jon said voicing his confusion. Robar let out a chuckle while shaking his head. 

‘’ No Jon, as a matter of fact you have pleased me and my father quite well under this tourney. Father is soaking up the praise from the other lord and knights from your and Harrold’s good performance under the tourney.’’

Jon blushed a little and Robar clapped him on the shoulder as he always did when Jon blushed. It was a form of contact that Jon always liked getting from Robar.

‘’ I wanted to speak to you about what will happen after the tourney. You have shown yourself to be a skilled man Jon, It won’t be long before you Knighting. My father and I have been speaking and we want to offer you a place in Runestone, as a household knight.’’

Jon was shocked, of all things Jon had not expected this. Sure Harrold had always said that lord Yohn had groomed him to take a position within his household but Jon had never believed it. He had thought he would be sent back to Winterfell to take up service either at his father or maybe the Manderlys but not this.

‘’ Ser you honor me.’’ 

Jon would have said more but Robar laughed again.

‘’ Always so courteous Jon, well it’s still some time until I knight you, but I wanted you to have it in mind, that’s all.’’

Jon would indeed keep it in mind, as a household knight, Jon would be secure in the future. He had often wondered what would happen when he had earned his spurs and become knight, now he had a chance to live his life in a way he had not thought possible. As a household knight, he would always have food, his armor and horses covered by his lord he had sworn his sword to and even the chance of having a wife, something Jon had thought he would never have. 

And so, the feast carried on and Jon had a big old smile on his face.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Rhaenys 

She was tired, or more specifically she was tired of the king and his family. It was a constant battle for her to always smile and speak kindly to the queen whenever she asked her a question. The same with her betrothed, whenever he talked to her, it was to impress her somehow. Either it was that one day he would on day ride in the lists or he would be the best at the melee, she had seen him wield a sword once, she had not been impressed.

She did find a pleasant company in Lord Beric Dondarrion and his betrothed Allyria Dayne who she had spoken with for a time while the king had spoken with Beric who was a fellow stormlander. 

‘’ have you enjoyed the tourney thus far lady Allyria.’’ She asked, she certainly had when she had been left alone.

‘’ Indeed, I was most impressed by the squires showing at this tourney, it seems there are still young boys who can become great knights.’’ Lady Allyria answered. She had a wistful look on her face, Rhaenys noted.

‘’ And you princess, have you enjoyed the tourney?’’ She nodded, she took a bit of wine, weighing her words. ‘’ There was quite surprising to see the outcome of the melee, Lord mace did not seem too happy about the final round.’’

Lady Allyria smiled then, and again that wistful look appeared on her face. ‘’ Yes, he did not like it at all, claiming that boy must have cheated as if being a bastard makes one unable to win fairly.’’ Her tone hardens as she said it.

Rhaenys nodes with her words, she had found the Lord of Highgarden’s claims ridiculous and enjoyed the king’s brutal reprimand of who said bastard was the son of, the poor fool looked ready to piss himself. ‘’ luckily Loras spoke up in his defense.’’ 

They both share a laugh about it and continues to talk of other things, but every so often she would see Lady Allyria steer off as if she’s looking for something. She once looked to see what Allyria was looking at but could only see Jon Snow and the knight he was Squiring for. She must not have seen what Allyria was looking for, for what interest was a bastard and his knight of interest to Allyria.


	5. Chapter 5

Euron Greyjoy

Iron Islands 

The Kingsmoot.

He could both hear and feel the chanting of the men as he was proclaimed the King of the Iron Islands, and it was magnificent. He could also feel His brother Victarion glaring at him as he had lost his chance of becoming the King. It was no matter; he was king now and he would bring the fear of the ironborn back to wherever the waves were heard.

‘’ For many years I have heard old man sit around fires and talk about how we used to be strong, about how we used to be feared by the rest of Westeros. My brother Balon tried to bring back the old way but he failed. But I promise you, this time, we will succeed. I have traveled all over the world from old This to Pentos, form old Valyria to the shadowlands beyond Asshai. I have seen all there is to see, and I promise you, with me leading you none can stand against us. ‘’

The men cheered and followed him as he walked to his ship. When he was on board, he shouted out. ‘’ Captains man your ships, we will plunder all of Westeros, for all of it is ours for the taking. Plunder at will my men, take what is yours with fire and blood.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon snow

Runestone

It had been over a year since the tourney in Highgarden, and things had changed much since that time. Harrold had been knighted by Lord Yohn after he had won a small tourney at Runestone. Jon himself had been in two tourneys since the one in Highgarden and had done well in both yet had not been knighted by Ser Robar. Why he had not been knighted yet Jon did not know, but he strived ever harder to gain that honor.

Jon was fourteen now, Taller than most boys his age and some older. He was the best swordsmen of all the squires, and his skills with the lance had grown incredibly since that time. Jon longed to be recognized for his skills, he was tired of being a squire. While Ser Robar was a great company and Jon considered him to be an older brother he had never had, Jon wanted to become his own man.  
\-   
As was usual he was taking out his anger at the straw dummy in the practice yard, as he was slashing and cutting his enemy several of the other squires were either sparring or practicing their techniques with older squires or knights observing and giving advice. None of the other squires wanted to spar with Jon, he had simply become too good for them, he wished Harrold was here. But since had been knighted, Harrold had been sent to the gates of the moon, too learn more of his duties should it be him to succeed Jon Arryn as Lord of the Eyrie.

Jon missed his friend dearly, without him here, life at Runestone had become less of an adventure and a good time, and more boring and lonesome. He did not get to continue his sulking for long, however.

‘’ Lord snow, Lord Royce has called for you’’ 

Jon turned around to see a servant had come up to him. Jon stopped his training and took a cloth of linen hanging at his belt.  
‘’ did the lord tell what he wanted?’’ Jon asked as he removed the sweat from his face, the servant looked around him carefully before leaning forward slightly as to not be heard by others.

‘’ there was a raven, my lord, I do not know what was written. He commanded me to get you at once.’’ 

Jon grew cold, was it a raven from Winterfell, had something happened to father, or Bran, Robb or Arya. He nodded his head at the servant and spoke.  
-  
‘’ I shall go to my chambers and freshen myself, then report to Lord Yohn.’’ The servant nodded his head in understanding and walked away.

When he had made his way to lord Yohn’s solar Jon had grown more worried, he sent a prayer to the old gods, begging them that this raven was not from Winterfell. He could not bear the pain if something had happened to his family.

As he entered the solar, he could see both Ser Robar and Lord Yohn there, they had both grim looks on his faces. Lord Yohn waved a hand towards one of the chairs and Jon seated himself and took the cup of wine Ser Robar gave him.

‘’ there was a raven from Kingslanding Jon, From lord Arryn and the King. The Ironborn has risen in Rebellion again.’’ Lord Yohn’s voice was steely and he looked hard at him.

‘’Lord Balon is a fool then, his son Theon is my father's ward. My father will take off his head for this.’’ Jon said, he knew his father would not like it, hate it more like, but it was his duty and Eddard Stark would not fail in his duty.

‘’ Balon Greyjoy is dead, and his brother has claimed the title of King of the Ironborn. Theon Greyjoy ran away one night, he had help for some of his fellow Ironborn. They cut a bloody path through the castle and have gone back to the Iron Islands. When he returned his father once again declared himself the King of the Ironborn and has sent his reavers to the Westerlands and the Reach and the Riverlands.’’

Ser Robar took up the talk from there, he had the same grim look in his eyes, yet he seemed almost eager in away.

‘’ The king has called the Lord Stannis to mobilize the Royal fleet. Lord Tywin has called his banners and is fortifying his coast, the same is happening in the Riverlands. The king has also called the banners of the Storms and the Vale and the north to join the fighting. Do you know what that means Jon?’’ 

Jon did indeed know what that would mean, war. His father had spoken rarely of his part in the last war, but from other men, Jon had heard that his father and King Robert cut a bloody path through Pyke to get to Balon Greyjoy. It had been a gruesome battle.

‘’ We are to Join in the war then?’’ He said.

‘’We are. You are to go with Robar to the Riverlands. You two will be part of the force sent to pacify the Riverlands.’’

Jon nodded, they continued their talk of what men to bring and who to give the command to and such. Jon was surprisingly calm under all the talk of casualties and where they would strike at the enemy. Well it was maybe not that surprising, this was what he had been training for most of his life. No matter how many pretty songs and story’s one made of knights, a knight was meant to be used in war, that was their purpose.

Try as he might deny it, a part of him was excited. War was the place knights became known, some meant that a knight could only be a true knight after experiencing war. Jon knew he was a good swordsman and maybe he could gain some honor in this war? Yet he knew that a tourney and a war were two different things and could not be compared with one another.

Their talk lasted long into the night, and in Lord Yohn’s solar had several other knights joined in on the discussion as lord Yohn had called from them. The next day, Jon and Ser Robar left Runestone with several other knights and over 100 men at arms. While on the Highroad, they meet up with Lord Nestor Royce a distant relative of Ser Robar. Along the ride towards the Riverlands, Jon could hear the excited talk of squires and knights. Many were eager to show the realm of their valor and gain their knighthoods. Jon kept his mouth shut, he would not voice his thoughts on the matter, he knew that one did not speak lightly about war.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Harrenhal 

Jon snow.

Jon was seated outside in the practice yard alone. Most of the men were inside the hall of a hundred hearths drinking and eating. Jon preferred to be alone most of the time, he had grown very of the men’s lewd talks of women. ‘’Here at least I can be by myself with my thoughts.’’ Jon thought as he gazed out over the massive yard and all the equipment strewed around the place.

When they had arrived in the Riverlands they had found most of the small villages put to the torch, with only weeping old men and women with some children lucky enough not to have been taken. Jon had felt horrible when he saw them, yet he had hardened his heart at the sight, he comforted himself with the thought that they would be avenged. Yet it seemed it was a while yet before they could do any revenging. 

Along the path of burned villages they had to meet up with Ser Bryden Tully, from there they had sett up camp in Harrenhal, Lady whent had graciously allowed them to make her castle the command center of their battle in the Riverlands. Still they had yet to make any direct move against the Ironborn, as they had not made any large attacks against the Riverlands. For the most part they had attacked the West and the Reach, but it seemed that the King and his advisors were sure the Ironborn would come here.

The king had even sent Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard to command the forces stationed in Harrenhal. Already they were 5 thousand men here, and there was coming 2 thousand more from the North, lead by ser Rickard Karstark. Yet nothing was happening, and Jon was growing tired of waiting, and he was not the only one. The war was slow-moving, the only battles to be had was on the sea, where Lord Stannis had an encounter with Victarion Greyjoy that ended in a stalemate.

‘’ So, this is where you have gone off to Jon’’ Jon turned around to see Ser Robar making his way to him, His cloak warped around him. 

‘’ Aye Ser, more peace here,’’ Jon said.

‘’ I noticed, you alright?’’ Said Ser Robar and seated himself beside him. They sat there for a while in silence, simply enjoying the quiet air around them. Eventually Ser Robar broke the silence.

‘’ Jon if you are nervous about what is to come that is fine. Everyone has their first battle jitters. But I need you to be clear in the head, sooner rather then later we are going to meet an enemy, and I need you to be there clear and ready. You are one of the few I trust with my life here.’’ 

Robar had a serious tone to his voice; all good humor was gone now. Jon turned his head to look at him and could see Robar staring at him hard. Jon could not read the expression on his face, it unnerved him a bit to see Robar like this. It was so out of place on his face, he had a face meant for laughter, not seriousness.

‘’ Aye Ser, I will not fail you. It’s only that we have not done anything since we got here, and I am growing restless.’’

Ser Robar looked at him for a moment before speaking, his voice losing its hard and serious edge. He let out a breath of air and leaned back, looking up into the sky. 

‘’ You are not alone in that Jon, several others feel the same, but this is not a tourney where everything is planned, and everyone has their turn. We can only prepare as good as we can and wait.’’

Jon nodded, he knew that, but some part of him felt they should be doing more. By all logical thinking they had done so, but what bothered him was not grounded in logic.

‘’ Well you’ll be pleased to know at least that I and you are joining Ser Barristan in meeting with Walder Frey, something about defending the Twins from the Ironborn.’’

‘’ When are we leaving?’’ Jon asked, a bit of excitement coming into his voice.

‘’ Soon so get the last of your armor on and ready both of our horses.’’ Ser Robar said and patted his head. Jon shook his arm of head and went off to do as he was told. Soon enough they were out of the castle and on their way to the Twins to meet this Walder Frey. Jon knew about him of course, his father had mentioned him a few times, never in a good way though.

Lord Walder Frey was a bannerman to Lady Starks's father, Lord Hoster Tully. Though he had supported King Robert in the rebellion, he had only done so when victory was all but assured. He was a craven his father had said, but a smart one.

They had past Oldstones and was halfway to Seagard when all hell broke loose. One moment everything had been fine, then one of the knights by Ser Berristan had an arrow in his face and fell off his horse, and then they came screaming at them. Over seventy of them, all ruff looking Ironborn came charging at them, Ser Barristan shouted at them to charge the enemy.

Jon drew his sword and spurred his horse forward riding by Ser Robar’s side when suddenly his horse fell over by a well-placed arrow. He fell with his horse and covered his head as the rest of the men charged past him. When they had passed, he got up and ran at the enemy, he did not need to run long. Just as he had gotten a few meters forward an ugly looking man dressed in tatters and leather attacked him. 

He swung his ax at him like a mad man shouting curses at him all the while, Jon dodged the ax and slashed his sword at the man’s leg, just above the knee. The man screamed more curses at him and swung his ax more around, Jon managed to quickly dodge again and saw an opening and thrust his sword forward and pressed his sword into the man’s belly, Jon quickly drew the sword out and slashed his sword at the man's throat. The man let out a gurgle and fell to the ground face first.

Jon did not stay long there staring at him, he ran forward to join the other men. He could see Ser Barristan had gotten off his horse and was fighting three men single-handedly. Jon quickly found Ser Robar fighting a man who had sigil on the front of his shield, a white bone had on a red field. Jon did not recognize the sigil but raised forward to fend off other attackers moving in on Ser Robar.

Jon joined the fray and quickly dispatched his opponent, slashing him in the face before moving on to his next opponent, more came forward. Jon fought hard and brutally, not wasting time and took down three more opponents. Jon was about to finish if his fourth opponent when he heard Ser Robar let out a shout, Jon turned around to see Ser Robar on the ground, on hand clutching his stomach.

Jon felt his face grow pale as he saw the man with the bone hand sigil raise his sword with to finish Ser Robar off. He raced forward and swung his sword at the man, the man jumped out of the way and so their dance of steel began. Jon pushed the man hard, trying to get him away from Ser Robar. The man proved to be formidable though and gave as good as he got. Jon was hard-pressed to keep up with the man and soon was the one being pushed back when he felt the man hit, the man had cut him through his chainmail.

Jon could feel his blood pouring out from his left shoulder, it was a shallow cut but hurt like hell. Jon continued to give ground and could feel his strength leaving him, and sone enough his sword was knocked from his hand. Yet it would appear the gods were on his side in this fight, the man stumbled over a root in the ground and fell on his face, Jon lunged forward and got on top of the man and started to hammer out blows on his face, the man tried to resist but after a while, the man lay still on the ground.

Jon rolled off him and fell to the ground beside him, Jon sucked in air like a horse that had been ridden half to death. He could feel his chest protest with every breath, and he was dizzy as all hell. He slowly got up to his feet and started to look for his sword.

‘’ leaving so, soon are you?’’

Jon turned around to see his foe letting out shacky breaths for broken and swollen lips and shards of teeth hanging in his mouth, his face was covered in blood. He as about to leave when the old cunt started to talk again.

‘’ leaving me without finishing me off are you, so typical of you Greenlanders. Have some balls and kill me, boy.’’ He started coughing then, speaks of blood flying out of his mouth. Jon looked at him before dumbly stating ‘’ I don’t have a sword.’’

The man laughed, and coughed again, more specks of blood flying out. Jon buckled over and puked right then and there. He heaved up some more bile and could feel his head begin spinning.

‘’ There is a sword right there, use it and kill me, boy.’’

Jon looked over, on the ground beside the old cunt lay his sword, a red sword Jon noted. He managed to slowly walk over and picked the sword up, he simply sneered at it for a while. The Blade had the color of deep crimson like blood, with smoky and dark ripples in it.

‘’ Beautiful isn’t she, been in my family for 4 centuries, Rad rain it is called. Took it in a raid once, Now stop looking at it and kill me, boy.’’ 

Jon turned towards him and walked the few steps over to his side. He looked at him for a long moment, pondering what he should do, but it was hard, his head was pounding now and he wanted to puke some more.

‘’ what’s your name?’’ the man looked at Jon then it was hard to see his expression with his face swollen and covered in blood, after a short while he got his answer.

‘’ Dunstan Drumm, Lord of Old Wyk, captain of Thunderer. What’s your boy?’’

Jon swallowed and answered. ‘’ Jon snow of Winterfell.’’

‘’ Good, now kill me boy and claim that sword boy, kill me and you have paid the Iron price for it.’’

Jon looked at him, he did not understand. Then it hit him the iron price what was the iron born referred there stealing to when they killed someone and took their valuables. Jon looked hard down at the man, angry at the whole concept of it. He lifted the sword high and brought it down hard on the man’s chest. The sword went through him like a hot knife through butter, the man let out a gasp and lay silent on the ground.

Jon stumbled away then, now suddenly reminded of Ser Robar, he made his way back to the others to see Robar surrounded by men, all the Ironborn were dead or had run away.

As Jon had made his way forward, he fell over when he got close to the men surrounding Ser Robar. One of the men caught him and slowly lay him down, he could hear the man shout out to the others, his voice being drowned out by the pounding in his head. He tried to speak but could not manage it, and slowly but surely, his vision darkened, and he passed out.  
Jon opened his eyes slowly; he could feel a slow pounding in his head, and he was dizzy. When his eyes had opened completely, he could see ravens up in the rafters of a room he did not recognize. He tried to sit up and regretted it immediately, he felt like his head would explode and he wanted to puke.

‘’ slowly now slowly, you need to lay down lad.’’ A voice he did not recognize said. He turned his head slightly to see an old man in an old grey robe seated by his side, as he moved Jon could hear the clinking of chains. ‘’ where.’’ He did not manage to say more than that, his throat was dry.

‘’ Here, drink this.’’ The old man took for a Maester said and gave him a potion to drink. It tasted vile but he managed to swallow it all. ‘’ you’re in Seagard, you were brought here by your fellow soldiers. You had suffered a wound to your left shoulder, a shallow cut, but you lost a lot of blood. You will live and your arm will be fine.’’ 

The old man said, and Jon could remember now what had happened. The ambush by the Ironborn. Jon suddenly tried to sit up then, Ser Robar he thought, was the worst hurt, where was he?

‘’ Ser Robar, is he fine, please you must tell me.’’ He said now desperate and clutching at the man’s robes with his one good hand. The old man laid him down again. ‘’ sleep lad, you need sleep.’’ Jon could feel the darkness take him, but he needed to know. 

‘’ please, you must tell me.’’ He said but before long he fell asleep again, his thoughts before sleep took him was of Ser Robar.

When he woke again there was another man with him, He could hear the clinking of the man’s armor as he moved, he seated himself on the chair and took Jon’s good hand in his own. Jon could feel the calluses in the palm, it was warm Jon noted.

‘’ the boy will live?’’ the man asked, Jon thought he knew the man’s voice, but could not place it anywhere. His head was still dizzy, so it was hard for him to form any coherent thoughts. The hand-rubbed small circles with his thumb on his hand. Jon gripped the hand tight, not wanting to lose the contact.

‘’ Yes, yes, you will have your soldier Ser. That boy is a strong one, he will be back to full strength soon enough.’’ The man let out a breath and Jon could feel the man let his hand go. ‘’ How soon is soon enough? I have a war to fight.’’ 

The Maester let out a huff and Jon his chain clicks and rattle as he moved about in the room. ‘’ two days, maybe sooner the depending on the boy himself. He is still dizzy, so he needs to rest. The man let out a sigh and leaves the room. ‘’ very well.’’ He said and closes the door behind him.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jon had just dressed in the clothes the maester had laid out for him, insisting he would do it alone and not have help for one of the handmaidens in the castle. Jon had been alone in the room in the 2 days since that man came to visit him. Jon still did not know who it was and had not asked the maester either. He had for the most part slept through the past two days and had only woken up to eat. Jon was now tired of laying about and wanted to leave the room.

The maester had complained that he needed rest, but he would not hear it. The measter had seen that it was a losing battle on his side and had clothes brought to him. Just as he was finished dressing there was a knock on his door and Jon bid them enter. A man of middle height came in, he was dressed in a pure white armor and white silk cloak. He was an older man, his face had lines and his hair was as white as his cloak.

‘’ Ser Barristan, what are you doing here Ser,’’ Jon asked, he was surprised to say the least to see the knight here. The last time they had spoken, had been at the tourney in Highgarden, that had been over a year ago, granted he had led the party that had been attacked but they had not spoken then.

‘’ to see if how you were, lad.’’ Ser Barristan said with a small smile. He had a wineskin with him Jon noted and a sheathed sword in the other hand. ‘’ Mind if I sit with you lad?’’ he asked not unkindly.

‘’ Of course Ser,’’ Jon said. Ser Barristan took one of the chairs in the room and pulled it to the bed. ‘’ sit Jon, have some wine with me.’’ Jon did as he was told and seated himself on the bed. Ser Barristan uncorked the wineskin and took a sip, before passing it to Jon.

‘’ How are you lad, you still dizzy or sick?’’ Jon took the wineskin and drank a good mouthful. ‘’ No Sir I’m fine. Turned out I only needed some rest that’s all. We can leave whenever you should feel the need to.’’ Ser Barristan laughed and smiled at him.

‘’ No need to worry lad, we will leave soon enough, however before we do, we need to talk about something.’’ Ser Barristan's voice lost the light tone it had had earlier. ‘’ Jon I shall go straight to the point.’’ Jon looked at him confused.

‘’ Ser Robar is no longer with us, he passed on the battlefield.’’ Jon did not comprehend what he had said at first, he thought at first that Ser Robar would come in and it had just been a jest from Ser Barristan. Yet, Ser Robar did not come in the door.

‘’ what.’’ Was a Jon said when he realized what Ser Barristan had said. He could not believe it, Ser Robar could not be dead, it was impossible. Ser Robar had been alive last he saw him. 

‘’ the blow to his stomach was too great, he passed before we could do anything.’’ Jon felt hot tears go down his cheeks. Jon was lost, he had failed. Ser Robar had died, and he had done nothing to save him. Ser Barristan looked sadly at him; he placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘’ I saw what you did Jon and several more besides, you fought hard to defend him when he fell. You showed dedication and valor in your act you, be proud of that.’’ He went on before Jon could answer.

‘’ Ser Robar was a great knight, made of the true steel, few knights can claim that. It was an honor for me to serve at his side.’’

Jon could only nod at Ser Barristan word, it was true, Ser Robar had been a great knight. Jon only wished he had not had to die to prove it. Jon thought of Lord Yohn and Ser Robar’s siblings. How would they take the news he wondered, not good he thought? They could even blame him for it, Jon had failed after all in doing his duty.

‘’ There is also another thing.’’ And Ser Barristan placed the sword he had taken with him and placed it in Jon’s hands. ‘’ this belongs to you now.’’ Jon stood up unsheathed it, the red blade, deep red crimson, like blood Jon thought. ‘’ Valyrian steel, nothing finer, a greater sword a knight can not find.’’ Said Ser Barristan, looking at the blade.

Jon sheathed it and looked at Ser Barristan. ‘’ what happens now Ser?’’ Ser Barristan looked back at him for a long moment. ‘’ when you are ready, we leave Seagard and return to Harrenhal for your knighting.’’ Jon felt his jaw grow to lose.

My knighthood, Jon thought, but Ser Robar was dead. He could not be a knight now, he had failed in his duty, he could not be a knight after failing Ser Robar. ‘’ Ser Robar asked me as he was dying to knight you, he believed you more than ready, I agree with him.’’ 

Said Ser Barristan, he clasped Jon on the shoulder and lead him out of the room and down to the other men. As they came into the great hall, they made their way over to the benches where they sat seated. As other men noticed him and Ser Barristan, they became quiet and simply looked at him. Jon and Ser Barristan seated themselves with them and Jon poured himself a cup of wine and waited for Barristan to do the same, then he raised his cup high and said. ‘’ For Ser Robar’’ and drowned his cup. The other men lifted their cups as well and shouted ‘’ Ser Robar.’’ And drank as well.

They ate there fill mostly in silence; Jon noticed that a lot of them were staring at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. Soon enough they left and got to their horses and left the Seagard. The trip was mostly done in silence, However Ser Barristan rode up to him and started to make conversation, as they did the other men also started talking amongst themselves. Jon could hear the smatterings of their conversation, Black wolf and something about a sword and morning. 

Jon decided not to pay them any mind and enjoyed his conversation with Ser Barristan. Soon enough they arrived at Harrenhal and were met by men, some cheering them, others clapping, some even shouted his and Ser Barristan’s name as they came in. Jon was perplexed by it but paid it no mind, they were probably glad that someone had killed some of the Ironborn cunts. They dismounted and left for the great hall. Most of the men they had to meet outside came in with them. Ser Barristan left him with the other men and Jon seated himself with the other men on of the benches. 

Jon eat some more food; the ride had made him hungry. Jon kept quiet and the men around him respected that, eventually wine came forward and Jon drank deeply and greedily, again the men respected that. Ser Barristan had sent word of what had happened it seemed. Soon enough the hall quieted, and Jon looked about to see Ser Barristan had risen from his seat and stood in the middle of the hall.

‘’ Jon snow, come forward.’’ Jon swallowed down the rest of his wine and made it forward and knelt before Ser Barristan. He drew his sword and placed it on Jon’s right shoulder. ‘’ Jon snow of house Stark, Do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they maybe?

Jon took a deep breath and answered loudly and clearly so that all the men in the hall could hear him. ‘’ yes’’ Jon said, and Ser Barristan then placed the sword on Jon's left shoulder. ‘’ Then I Ser Barristan Selmy Capitan of the kingsguard of King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, Lord of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, dub you a knight of the realm.

The hall burst into cheers, with many of the men chanting. ‘’ black wolf, black wolf, black wolf!’’ Jon smiled as he stood up and Ser Barristan placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him up to the high table, there Ser Brynden shook his hand and congratulate him, Lord Rickard Karstark was also there and shook his hand, and was seated between him and Ser Barristan Selmy. For the rest of the night, he spent in conversation with his fellow Northman and distant cousin and ser Barristan and the Blackfish.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Eddard Stark

Winterfell 

It had been a long few weeks with the Ironborn wreaking havoc, the king had called not hesitate one moment and had called on all his lords who could help to help. The Ironborn had luckily not tried their luck in the North, and Eddard was glad for it, he was tired of war. Yet he had sent a force to the Riverland to supplement the Riverland's forces, the same had the Vale. Jon had worried when he had learned that Jon had been part of the soldier and knights sent there. 

He did not like it, not at all. But the boy was fourteen and as his father had said and himself often said, Winter is coming, and the boy could not stay a boy forever, no matter Eddard wished it otherwise. So, when he had received the Raven from Lord Rickard Karstark about the ambush and the death of Ser Robar Royce, he felt terror grab at his heart, but glad to know his son was fine. Later he had wondered if this was what his father had felt when Lyanna had been taken.

But when he had learned that Jon had been knighted for his valor in battle, he could not help but feel pride in his son, his son had now accomplished his dream and had become a knight, and even better he had been knighted by Ser Barristan, an honor in and of itself. Yet he wondered at how Jon felt about the death of Ser Robar, not good he thought, Jon had often told in his letters of Robar and it showed even there on his writings how much Jon had liked the man.

When he had broken the news to his family of his son’s knighthood, he had been quite surprised and not so surprised at the reaction of some of them. Arya had cheered with Robb and was quite happy for their brother, not surprising. It was Sansa’s reaction that had surprised him however, she had wanted her  
brother to come home to celebrate and to tell her of the Vale. Eddard had never known Jon and Sansa to have a close relationship, but it made him glad to see.

Bran his next youngest son had asked him if the brother he did not know could take him as a squire. Eddard had laughed and told him it was quite possible. His youngest had never known Jon but cheered none the less. It was only the death of Ser Robar that had stilled the mood. Yet again to his surprise, it was Sansa who took charge, she told, almost demanded that he summon Jon back home, so that he could be safe and cared for. 

And while he loved his daughter’s sentiment, he told her he could not. Jon was no longer a boy he could demand about he told them. Jon was a knight now, in the service of Lord Yohn and the King. Jon would return when he was allowed by them to do so. Sansa had not been deterred however, she had declared that she would make him a gift for when he returned, something of finery, and had looked at both her father and mother for allowance to by material for it, Eddard had allowed it without hesitation, his wife unimpressed but she could not say no, it would be against her own house words, family, duty, honor. Arya of course would not let her be outdone and had said she too would give him a gift; something better then silks or samite. 

Robb had intervened before a fight could break out and said that they all would have a gift for him. Eddard had smiled as his children walkout all the while talking of what to give their brother as a gift. It was only then that his lady wife voiced her own opinion. ‘’ what are you to do now, bring him back home here? To be around us again. I will not have it, Ned, I will not.’’ 

Eddard had frowned at his wife, always she had to find something to bring against the boy. ‘’ he is my blood, if he so wishes I can make him a part of my household or give him a holdfast of his own should the possibility arise.’’

She had not liked that at all. ‘’ and what of your other children, my children. Where is Bran or Rickon stay then? You should think of your trueborn children arrange keeps for them before your bastard. You have done enough for him by giving him the chance to become a knight, something you should have given Bran, not him.’’

Eddard let out a sigh, he had grown tired of this song and dance. Always she had something about the boy, yes, he could understand her dislike of him, and had she kept it to herself he would not have cared, but no, she would try and voice it at every opportunity.

‘’ enough, I will hear no more of the boy and your dislike for him from you. What I decide to do with the boy is my concern alone not yours, it is as you said, he is my son, not yours.’’ His wife had bristled, but he shot her down with a hard look, he would not let her win this discussion.

His wife harsh words none withstanding, he needed to know what to do with the boy.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Things had changed for Jon now, since his knighting, people treated him differently. They nodded their head in respect to him when he passed, not just form men at arms or squires, but other knights as well. Jon had taken part in several more battles with the Ironborn, more times than not at Ser Barristan’s side. The old Kingsguard knight had kept Jon close since he dubbed him, and they had formed a strong friendship. He had also taken Jon with him when plans were made, stating to the others that he had talent. 

The other knights and lords had agreed or did not fight Ser Barristan’s words. Jon had learned a lot from him both in strategy and tactics to swordplay. Jon had also at times been given command of his patrols, and Jon had done well, he had fended off a few raiders on one of those patrols and it had solidified his position as a captain under Ser Barristan’s command chain. Several lords had approached Jon and had often mentioned that they needed knights like Jon, He knew what they were getting at. 

Jon for his part had not thought much of what there was for him in the future, he did not want to return to Runestone, and take up a position a household knight there. He did not know if he could manage to look Lord Yohn in the eyes, he still felt guilty in Ser Robar’s death. The North was another option for him, he could return there and take up service with house Manderly, but he was not so sure. There as not much room for improvement in the North for a knight, and he would not go back to Winterfell.

He was old enough to understand that it would be a mistake, he had no place there. He would visit to be sure, but he would not stay long, he had no interest in receiving Lady Starks scorn and ugly looks any longer. Jon would sooner live as a hedge knight and wander all over Westeros. But he would take that as it came, he still had a war to fight and it did not seem that it would end soon. Besides some small attempts to attack some villages, they had not made any big moves at the Riverlands. 

It seemed that the biggest fighting was to be had at sea, and Lord Stannis was smashing the Ironborn at every battle. It was only a matter of time before there would be a siege on Pyke and the rest of the Iron Islands. This Greyjoy rebellion was the same as the last, it seemed that Euron Greyjoy had not learned from the mistake of his brother, and he would pay dearly for it. The king had grown tired of House Greyjoy. They would not be given mercy this time, and most if not all of King Robert’s lords agreed with him.

They had already received a command that they would not take prisoners. All Ironborn reavers were to be killed, in battle or to be captured and hanged. Jon had no problems with this, he had no love for the Ironborn, he considered them a blight on the world. Jon did not know if it was honorable for him to have such thoughts, but he was Blood of the First Men, he and his people had dealt with the Ironborn for too long, they needed to be ended.

‘’ Ser, Ser Barristan has called for you.’’ Jon left his thoughts and turned to see a squire, about his age, had come up to him on, the front of his tunic was the sigil of House Tully. ‘’ very well, where am I to find him?’’ 

‘’ he is in the in the hall of a hundred hearth Ser.’’ Jon nodded his head at him and made his way there. As usual along the way, men bowed their heads at him. Jon had been uncomfortable with it in the beginning, now he paid it no mind, he had earned it, he had saved the life of some of these men. Jon entered the hall and seated himself at the high table with Ser Barristan.

‘’ You called for me Ser,’’ Jon said casually and calmly. Since the death of Ser Robar, Jon had lost his shyness, Jon was not the same boy he had been. The shy and easily embarrassed boy that was Jon Snow, had died along with Ser Robar, what had taken his place was the Ser Jon Snow, the black wolf. 

Ser Barristan smiled when he saw Jon. His and Ser Barristan’s friendship was like what Jon and Ser Robar had once had. But were Jon snow the Squire had been shy, Jon was forward and straight to the point, and where Ser Robar always had an easy laugh ready, Ser Barristan had calm words. Yet they both got along well.

‘’ We are to leave the Riverlands, we are to go to the old town and sail out to meet Lord Stannis. Ser Brynden is to take command over the garrison here, while we along with Lord Rickard Karstark are to join Lord Stannis. We are going to bring the fight to the Ironborn now.’’

Finally, Jon thought. He had been itching to fight more Ironborn, to finally end this damn war once and for all. ‘’ are we nearing an end to the war Ser?’’ Jon asked, it never hurt to be certain. ‘’ it would appear so, Lord Stannis has managed to defeat the Iron Fleet once again, there are a few more battles to be had though before we can move in on the Iron Islands.’’

‘’ I will ready the men Ser, when do we leave?’’

‘’ in three days, Ser Jon.’’

Jon nodded and went to gather the men to break the news.


	6. Chapter 6

aJon Snow 

Old town

Castle Hightower

‘By the old gods and the new, when will this fool shut up’. Jon was gathered with the other knights and Lords in castle Hightower. They were currently going over and planning the attack of the Iron Islands, and they would have been done by now had it not been for that oaf Mace Tyrell. The man had no business in how to plan an attack, his siege of Storms End none withstanding. The siege had been planned and carried out by Randall Tarly, but the oaf did not let such a small detail stop him.

‘’ As my father always said…’’ The old fool was saying, the man was talking out of his ass. But he had every right to be in this meeting as Lord Paramount of the Mander and Warden of the south. Though everyone in this meeting knew him for a fool. He could already see Lord Stannis ground his teeth together, a dark look on his face. It was a well-known fact that Stannis hated the Tyrells for almost starving him to death during the siege of Storms End.

Jon wondered for how long Stannis could keep quiet before he exploded. Jon was eagerly waiting for it, and so were probably most others as well, even his son Loras and Garlan was cringing occasionally, at what his father said. Jon had not bothered to stand in the front, as usual, instead, he was leaning at the wall in the back of the room. He had no interest in seeing that fat fool talks out of his ass. It also turned out he needed not to wait long for Lord Stannis to save them all either.

‘’ Are you an Idiot as well as you are fat, Tyrell? Or do you honestly believe what you are saying? Why are you even here, you have no idea about what warfare initials?’’ Lord Stannis thundered at Mace Tyrell. Ours is the fury indeed Jon though with a small smile playing at his lips at the Lord of Dragonstone’s words. 

‘’ Why, I have never been so insulted before, Lord Stannis. Might I remind you who laid siege to Storms End?’’ the fat lord even had the balls to sound offended, then to be arrogant the next moment.

‘’ Only too well Lord Tyrell.’’ Said Stannis through gritted teeth, his voice filled with acid. Jon was sure that Stannis was about to strangle the fool when Ser Barristan intervened, Jon was almost disappointed.

‘’ I think we shall convene later my Lords; we are all tired and we need rest.’’ Ser Barristan said, not unkindly but there was some steel to his voice as daring anyone to disagree with him. Lord Tyrell nodded primly and left with his sons.

As the rest filed out of the room Jon stayed behind, soon enough the room was empty save for Jon and Ser Barristan and Lord Stannis. Jon made his way over to the table. Ser Barristan noticed him approach, he gave Jon a tired half-smile, it had been a long day, especially with oaf Tyrell with them. Jon gave a smile back and came to stand by the table placing his hands on it and leaning over a bit to gaze at the map on it.

‘’ So, what are we going to do, lets talk of real strategy now that old fool is gone,’’ Jon said looking over at Lord Stannis. The man let out a breath of air and he explained his thought on the attack, Ser Barristan added his thought along occasionally. It had been as a surprise to many when Lord Stannis and Jon had struck up a report with one another. Lord Stannis was quite known for being a hard man, even a harsh man. But that only made Jon like him even more.

Lord Stannis had liked Jon in turn for his straight to the point attitude and his honesty. Jon had never failed to say what he meant about whatever the conversation topic was, and Jon had not been afraid to say harsh truths either. The fact that Ser Barristan had spoken highly of also probably helped. Lord Stannis had seen something in Jon as Ser Barristan had, what that was he did not know, But Lord Stannis had taken Jon under his Wing and had mentored him in the arts of naval combat and strategy.

‘’ Seems fair enough, who is going to lead the attack?’’ They had pointed out to him where each force would be sent, one to take on Old Wyk, a smaller force for Greater Wyk as it was the biggest but also the emptiest of the Islands, the biggest force would be sent for Pyke, the stronghold of Euron Greyjoy. Ser Barristan Looked uncomfortable to answer, Lord Stannis had no such problem and answered flatly.

‘’ His grace the king would like you to join him in taking Pyke he needs good men around him, and who better then Eddard Stark’s son.’’ Lord Stannis was seething as he said it. Jon took no offense to Lord Stannis tone or his words, he understood why Stannis was angry. 

King Robert had not been kind to Lord Stannis, having slighted him on more the one occasion. Giving Storms End to his youngest brother Renly, and giving Stannis Dragonstone in its stead, but that was only one of King Robert's slights, another was fucking some women on Stannis wedding day and in Stannis wedding bed. 

Whatever love Stannis had for his brother most likely died that day, Jon thought to himself. Though Jon also thought that King Robert probably did not mean giving Stannis Dragonstone as a slight. Dragonstone had been the seat of the heir to the Iron throne in the Targaryen Dynasty, and King Robert 

at the time had no children of his own, he had probably thought he was honoring Stannis by giving it to him. Jon pushed his musings on the matter away, they would not help him now.

‘’ Well… that is grateful off him, but should not someone with more combat experience is with him, and someone who also has been there at the last battle of Pyke?’’ Jon said he had never understood the king’s fascination with him, with Robb he could have understood, Robb was at least his father’s trueborn son and heir. 

Though Jon had heard it said, when people thought he was not within earshot say, that Jon looked more like his father than any of his trueborn children, except for Arya. Chief among them who said it had been Lord Karstark, Jon did not believe it however that Robb or any of his other siblings were bastards. He had seen how his father and Lady Stark interacted, they loved one another, of that Jon, did not doubt. And Robb might not have his father’s long face or his coloring, but he was made of the same slightly high but stocky cloth his father was made of.

‘’ Yes, what an honor indeed.’’ Muttered Lord Stannis, Jon waited for him to say more, but it appeared that Stannis was content to say no more. Ser Barristan took up the discussion.

‘’We tried to talk to him, saying the same, but the king would not listen. He demanded you to be there with him. He would not take no for an answer.’’ Ser Barristan let out another breath, something he had been doing a lot lately Jon noted. Ser Barristan Looked Old now, well he had before as well, but now it showed.

‘’ at the very least he will have half the Kingsguard with him, and a few of his sworn shields with him. You will not fight alone with the king if it’s any consolation.’’ Jon let out a small chuckle. ‘’ have you no faith in me Ser Barristan?’’

‘’ I have the utmost faith in your abilities Jon, but the way the king fights is not like what you are used to, and this will be your first real battle on land, the battles you had in the Riverlands were nothing more the small skirmishes and small ambushes. A real battlefield is messy and chaotic.’’

Ser Barristan let out yet another breath and hung his head bit looking down at the map on the table. ‘’it will be tough on you Jon. Especially with the King leading you, the man is not much for tactics when it comes to personal combat. He relies on pure brawn and strength, and that Warhammer of his.’’

Jon nodded his head, he understood Ser Barristan’s frustration. His job was to protect his King, but it was damned hard with a king such as King Robert. He looked over at Lord Stannis who looked back with an unreadable look on his face. ‘’ I will be careful.’’ Was all he said, it was all that needed to be said.

Lord Stannis nodded at him and Ser Barristan had lifted his had back up and had the same old tired and sad slight smile on his face. ‘’ I know, we know that Jon.’’ He said and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder and patting it, before walking out the room, Lord Stannis followed, giving Jon a nod as he walked past.  
A few hours later Jon was done in the barracks eating, he could have seated himself with the other Lords and knights, but he preferred to eat with the men at arms and squires, but mostly he enjoyed it because of one man. ‘’ fucking hells, with the king. You think you can handle it then?’’

Ser Rolland Storm, The bastard of Nightsong. Jon had met him when he had first come to Old Town. Ser Rolland was in service to Lord Stannis, how that had come to happen, Jon did not know. Lord Stannis hated swearing, viewing it as something only men with weak vocabulary resorted to, but Ser Rolland was always swearing and cursing like a sailor. And like Jon he was straight to the point and honest, which was probably why Stannis kept him around. That he was a good fighter was also a part of it to be sure.

‘’ I should manage, won’t be the first battle I have been in you know.’’ He did was growing tired of people worrying for him, and especially for Rolland. What he got in return was a wicked smile, showing more deeply the scars on his face from his battle with the pox. It was not a pretty look, but Jon could have cared less.

‘’ bah, those weren’t real battles, some piss ant ambushes, if that. You have not seen real fighting yet, I was there you know, at the last siege of Pyke, Nasty shit that was.’’

Jon knew Rolland had told him the tale before, and he did not take offense to his word either. He was right, Jon had never been on a real battlefield. ‘’ Aye fucked up a battle that was. How many died again, on our side I mean.’’ Jon asked casually, Jon always got that sort of language when he was alone with Rolland, it felt more natural to him.

A few hundred I think, can’t remember the fucking number.’’ Jon nodded. ‘well damn, had hoped to have something to estimate by when the whole thing was over.’ Jon waited as to talk until 

Rolland had finished downing his ale, he did not need to wait long, the man drank alcohol, like fish drank water. 

‘’ anything you can tell me about Pyke then?’’ Jon needed some information to work with, how the footing was, or how long it was from port to castle simple stuff. The more he knew of the battlefield, the better he would do. Rolland looked at him with a queer look.

‘’ I’m not a fucking maester Jon, you want history take up a book or ask on of the old cunts that are her.’’ Jon rolled his eyes at him, the man was either being a cunt for the sake of being a cunt, or he simply meant it, it was hard to tell with the man sometimes. 

‘’ I meant what does it look like out there, how the ground from the docks is to castle and how long?’’

Rolland made an O shape with his mouth, understanding. The man was skilled with a sword, better the most, he had earned a fearsome reputation in King Roberts rebellion and had cemented it in the last war with the Ironborn, but the man could be dumb as a donkey most of the time, if it did not involved whores or swords and armor and how to kill a man, he was slow on the draw.

But he stared to tell Jon of what he remembered of Lordsport and the path up to the castle. Often adding in how he killed some Ironcunt, his word not Jon’s. Eventually he managed to finish it all, some details Jon could have done without.

‘’ you wanna do some sparring then?’’ Rolland asked with a shit-eating grin. Jon sighed, he was a good sparring partner and would show Jon new tricks and moves, but the man was brutal even when sparing. ‘’ promise not to backhand me this time?’’ Jon asked all he got in return was a wider grin.

‘’ I promise nothing cunt.’’ Jon got up, all the same, he had nothing better to do.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not many days later the King arrived at Old Town, with a small army at his back. The King had a wide smile on his face and he truly looked happy, talking with the men, often clasping the by the shoulder with his armored fists. He was loud and boisterous, but he was motivating, and it raised the moral, not that it had been low, to begin with.

2 days after the King came his Lord father, and his host. Jon avoided him, even though he knew and had seen him searching for him. This was not the time, he needed not to be emotional now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. It hurt him a bit, but he could not afford to get all happy and weepy seeing his father. Rolland had taken a similar approach and had stayed away from any whorehouse. His explanation, a soldier did not fuck before a battle, it made him more likely to lose, Jon did not know as he had never had a woman before.

But if Ser Rolland did it, it worked, and who was he to judge how a man prepared for battle. Some visited the septs others drank, and yet others stayed away from other soldiers, to each man his own, Jon thought. 

Jon stood assembled with the other men inline with other men, all dressed in armor and ready for war. Ser Barristan, Lord Stannis and the King making rounds looking at them up and down to find fault in their armor, to some they asked to see their sword. The King had, of course, found him, Jon did not dislike the man, quite the opposite, he respected King Robert the warrior king, the demon of the Trident. He disliked Robert the ruling king, fat and not interested in the least by ruling the Seven Kingdoms, also he was loud as all fuck.

‘’ Ser Jon, good to see you my boy, ready to kill these Ironfucks and end this rebellion?’’ Jon nodded his head and spoke loudly to make sure the other men heard. ‘’ Aye your grace, I have been wanting this for a long time.’’ 

King Robert nodded solemnly then, his face losing the smile at his lips. ‘’ Aye, I heard how you were knighted, and why. Ser Robar was a good man, I promise you, he will be avenged.’’ King Robert shouted out that last bit. 

Let me see your weapon lad, bet you got fancy castle forged steel on you.’’ Jon drew Red Rain out and presented it to his King. King Robert's eyes grew wide when he took in the deep crimson blade and the smoky dark ripples.

‘’ Fuck my giddy aunt, Valyrian steel. how in the seven hells did you get this boy!’’ Jon was about to answer when of all people Ser Rolland spoke up from beside him. ‘’ He killed that Ironcunt who killed his knight, he paid their bloody Iron price for it!’’ As an afterthought he added. ‘’ Your grace.’’ 

King Robert grinned then. ‘’ Good on you lad, gods I wish I was there to see you kill him.’’ With that the king walked away looking over the other men. Jon sheathed Red Rain and looked forward again, his back straight, trying with all his might not to look over to his father, who was standing with Ser Barristan and Lord Stannis.

When the king was done and had walked over to the other commanders, Ser Barristan stepped forward. ‘’ I am an old man, an old knight, and I have seen more battles than most of you have years. Nothing is more terrible upon this earth, nothing more glorious, nothing more absurd. You may retch. You will not be the first. You may drop your sword or your shield. Others have done the same. Pick it up and go on fighting. You may foul your breeches. I did, in my first battle. No one will care. All battlefields smell of shit. You may cry out for your mother, pray to gods you thought you had forgotten, howl obscenities that you never dreamed could pass your lips. All this has happened too. 

And he continued, he had heard similar things from Ser Barristan before. Jon could see out of the corner of his left eye his father was staring intently at him, trying to make eye contact. Jon ignored it. Soon enough they were told to find their positions and they made sail. Jon kept himself busy for most of it. King Robert and his father stood at the front of the ship talking, and eventually, he and Jon made eye contact, he could see his father was hurt by Jon’s actions but Jon paid no heed to it, they would talk when this was done.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything had gone to shit the moment they were close to the Iron Islands. Arrows flew everywhere and several had been hit and fallen overboard, ‘stupid shits, the had been told not to stand up straight unless they had their shield ready.’ Jon made himself ready soon they would reach the docks and they would storm at the enemy. 

He was proven right, and the command came to attack. Jon jumped up and charged the enemy at King Robert's side, his father on the king’s other side. Jon met five opponents at the docks alone. He made quick work of them. He had dropped his shield once he was his feet had hit the docks. He now wielded the bastard sword like it was supposed to, with both hands and cutting and slashing the enemy down. Jon could feel his heart pump hard and a wild grin forming on his face beneath his great helm. Jon was glad however he had updated his armor. He had added an extra layer of protection, above his chainmail was a breastplate and shoulder and arm guards.

He was just done cutting some cunt down when some other cunt came at him, dressed in full armor and on the front of his breastplate was the sigil of house Harlaw, quarterly a silver scythe in black, a peacock on cream. He wielded also no shield and in his hands was a sword as black as night, the crossguard, if you could call it that was made of gold and was a mess of gold tentacles. ‘Well, well, I get to fight Ser Harras Harlaw, one of the few knights of these piles of rock.’

Jon blocked the knights attack the man did not wear a helm and he could see the surprise on his face to see Red Rain in his hand. ‘yeah, we are on even grounds you ugly bitch’ Jon went on the attack and slashed at the knight and made him give ground. Jon was relentless, soon enough he came close enough to give the knight a savaged kick to the chest after knocking his sword away with Red Rain, Jon did not wait around, and went for the kill, he stood on top of Harras Harlaw and thrust his sword straight at his heart, the sword went through the breastplate with a small squeal of protest.

Jon looked down on the Knight as the man screamed and then went silent. Jon looked down on him for a small while before taking of Harras sword belt, sheathed Red Rain and slung the belt over his shoulder and picked up the Valyrian Sword, Nightfall, a fitting name Jon thought and raced over to King Robert and his father who were close in front of him. 

They continued their fighting, killing everyone who dared come at them. Jon heard the loud shout, a savaged scream of fury and hate, filled with malice. ‘’ Robert!’’ Jon and the rest turned around to see the mad fucker who had started this whole damn thing, Euro Greyjoy, and at his side Theon Greyjoy. Both were covered in blood, from head to toe. Theon had an ugly grin on his face, and Jon could feel his blood boil. This fucker would die today.

‘’ Let’s put an end to this, let us two decide who to end this.’’ The man let out a mad cackle as he said it, the man is drunk on his power.

‘’ Aye lets end this squid.’’ All the men around them had stopped their fighting, this was not what they had expected. King Robert was about to walk forward, when Jon’s right hand shot forward, grabbing the King by the arm.

‘’ Let me Ser, I… I want to kill this fucker; he is the reason Ser Robar is dead.’’ The King looked ready to refuse, but when Jon took off his greathelm and looked the king in his eyes he did not wait long before he answered. ‘’ very well Jon, I will let you have this fight.’’ 

Jon had been surprised; he had not expected King Robert to let him. King Robert looked over at Euron Greyjoy. ‘’ how about it squid, ready to die.’’ 

Euron did not bother to look at Jon. ‘’ I don’t fight weak children, are you, craven fat King.’’ Jon had thought the king would rage and shout back, he did not, however. ‘’ Nay, this boy wants your death more badly the I do.’’

Euron laughed then. ‘’ Fight Theon then boy, let us grown men do this.’’ Jon looked over at Theon, he still had his shit-eating grin. ‘’ Il kill that piss ant after I have killed you, you old fucker!’’

Theon was about to reply when Euron smacked him in the mouth. ‘’ vary well then, fight me and die Greenlander.’’

Jon sheathed Nightfall and gave it to King Robert; took it without a word. Jon stepped forward and drew Rad Rain. He took his ready stance and charged at Euron. The man let out another mad cackle and met him halfway, ax met sword in a loud clang and so their song and dance of steel began. Jon attacking hard and fiercely, Euron did not give an inch of ground. Jon was relentless though and kept going, eventually, there was an opening and Jon went for it slashing hard and swift at his chest. 

The mad fucker only laughed and pressed the attack, Jon was now on the defensive. Blocking and dodging, he waved in and out of Euron’s ax, looking for a way to counterattack. Jon saw one appeared and cut hard at his thigh. The man screamed, not in some savaged glee, but pain. Jon got Euron on the defensive and he was pressing the attack, but he could feel his strength waning, he needed to end this quickly. It felt like an eternity but soon one appeared, and he slashed at his throat and scored a hit his mark. Blood spurted out his throat and hit his face.

A good amount hit him in the chest and his surcoat was drenched in the front. Euron fell forward face first with a thud and moved no more. The Ironborn were shocked and were about to attack in force when another voice shouted out. ‘’ Stand your ground.’’ 

Out of the throng of bodies came a man in full plate armor and on his head was a helm in the shape of a Kraken. He was towering over the other men, even king Robert. He stood at the front of all the Ironborn now. ‘’ You have won, we surrender.’’ And with a glower bent down to one knee.

Jon was socked, was it over. Jon felt his arms sag down and he could feel all the pent-up energy leave him. It was over then,’ finally, I have done it, I have avenged you, Ser Robar.’ The other Ironborn bent the knee and the Crown’s men cheered. Jon would have Joined them, but he was too tired, he felt hands clasp his shoulders from the back, and looked up to see his father there, looking down on him tears in his eyes. Jon was about to leave when the man with the Kraken help spoke to him. 

Jon turned around to see the man tearing of Euron’s leathers and armor. He took of a black scale armor breastplate, he struggled for a bit before throwing the scale armor to him. ‘’ it's yours now, you have 

paid the Iron price for it, just like the other items you have taken.’’ Jon nodded and picked it up, he was too tired at the time to see the smoky and dark ripples in the scales and left with his father. His father leading him away.

As he and his father walked down towards the docks, men called out to him, some shouting out his name, those closest to them who moved out of the way, muttered ‘’ Ser Jon.’’ Or ‘’ black wolf.’’ Jon nodded as best he could to them and kept walking. He was so fucking tired.  
He did not remember much more than that, he fell asleep as soon as his father seated him on the ship.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eddard Stark

By the old gods his hands were shaking, and they would not stop either. He had never been so afraid in his life before, never. It was not for his own life he had been afraid, or of the battle, no not at all, but for his son who was only fourteen soon to be fifteen years old. Jon should never have had been at this battle, he had told Robert as much, but the fool would not listen. He had prayed to the Old gods every day since he had come to Old Town, begging for them to keep him safe, luckily, they had granted him that, they still wanted him on this earth it seemed. 

Jon his foolish, arrogant and honorable son had truly tested the old gods’ mercies this day, and he knew that he would have words with his son. By the gods he would have words with the boy, how could he try to throw away his life needlessly like that. But as much as he hated it, some part was proud of his son, his boy had ended this damned war, of that he was proud.

This would immortalize him; Eddard knew that some singer would sing of his son's great deeds. He could already feel a headache coming, Cat would not like this, and for once he understood her. Jon had surpassed all his trueborn siblings and he had heard the talk within his host and more so in Old town what the men were saying of his children. How much more was like him, and undoubtedly Cat had heard it back in Winterfell. He needed to find a way to remedy this before it got out of hand, he could ill afford some Blackfyre rebellion happening in the North. 

Eddard was no fool, he knew that some of his bannermen had no love for him, house Bolton in particular. Roose Bolton would without a doubt try and use Jon as some puppet to ger rid of him and his family. He needed to come up with a solution to this quickly, Cat could quickly find out that she would need her father to step in, and that would lead to war.

But for right now he would stay by his son, and guard him as he slept. He smiled down at him, and he could feel tears fill his eyes, his son would be remembered as a hero, and while Eddard had never like songs and stories of valiant knights and all the men they have killed, he had never like to glorify war and killing no matter how honorable the cause was, he was in some part of his heart proud his sone had gained such fame. 

No doubt his mother, had she been alive, skinned him alive for letting Jon do this, but she would be proud too. He looked down and stroked Jon’s hair and saw his eyes closed in sleep. Yes, Ashara would be very proud, angry at him, but proud of her son.  
Rhaenys 

Red keep

From where she stood in the red keep, she could see the ships returning, and the Usurper’s ship the Fury making its way to the port. She already knew they had won; the smaller ships had returned faster and had spread the news. She had felt her heartthrob with ache at what had happened, of what Jon Snow had done… No at what the Black Wolf had done. He had single-handedly ended the war, challenging Euron Greyjoy to single combat and defeated him.

Even though she had never spoken to him, she had felt a crushed form on him, it was silly she knew, but she could not help it, she had found him handsome then, and he would undoubtedly have become even more so, and now he had a story and soon songs written about him, he would be fancied indeed by other girls now, be they lowborn or highborn. The Bastard boy with nothing to inherit, sent off to the Vale to squire for a knight, to gain some honor, then to come back a war hero, the man who had ended the Ironborn scourged single-handedly. 

All her attraction towards him was completely illogical but she could not help it, she did not know of any other girls who would not be swayed by the song. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, her uncle, Prince Oberyn Martell, her mother’s brother. ‘’ See anything interesting?’’ he asked not unkindly, she looked down again towards the sea.

‘’ Only a hero returning home.’’ A simple answer, but not untrue. She felt her uncle’s hand tighten around her shoulder. ‘’ you know there can never be anything between you?’’ he asked his tone was mild, but she heard the smallest bit of concern there, she knew her uncle well. She nodded, still not taking her eyes from the sea.

‘’ I know.’’

She did know, and while she would never voice them out loud, she could still dream, couldn’t she? She might be a prisoner in the flesh, but never in her mind and her heart. She hoped Jon would stay in King’s landing for a while, most likely, if half the story is true, then the King will hold a feast in his honor. Maybe she could speak to him for a bit, she hoped so. She wished to learn more of him, about him. 

‘’ come, the Lannister queen is likely wondering where you are.’’ And her uncle leads her by the shoulder, and they walked back into the red keep. As they walked, she could see that her uncle wanted to say something, but struggled to find the words, she said nothing she would let him speak at his own time. ‘’ You have been made aware of the date to your wedding?’’ he asked eventually.

She nodes again, she had been told by the queen a fortnight ago, she was to be wed to Joffrey on his eighteenth nameday. She had not liked it, but it was what it was. There was nothing for her to do about it. ‘’ yes uncle.’’ He nodes too and they walk in silence the rest of the way.

When they reach the great hall, he leaves her with her betrothed and his family, the queen looking prim and proper barely spares her a glance, her betrothed greets her and takes her arm in his, she smiles at him, and he smiles back. The boy, she could not think of him as anything else, had been cruel towards his youngest sibling, but never towards her, she wondered how long that would last.

Soon enough the King came through the doors of the hall, a big smile on his face, and still in his armor. As he walks, he shouts ‘’ We have won, the Kraken is dead.’’ The crowd cheers and claps their hands. Nobody was sad to see Euron Greyjoy die.

When he comes close, he begrudgingly accepts a kiss on the cheek for the queen. They don’t interact long, Joffrey wants answers. ‘’ is it true father, did the black wolf kill Euron Greyjoy, and all his men?’’ he asked excitedly, Joffrey had always loved bloodshed. The king nodes at him, before he turns to the courtiers and sycophants that make up his court.

‘’ Aye, I saw it with my own eyes, I saw the Black Wolf kill the Iron King, he challenged him to single combat and won. By the gods it was a glorious battle. In honor of Jon Snow, there is to be a feast.’’ The court cheers more, everyone loves a feast, no matter if a few hundred had died, it was a small price for them.

Then she saw him, still dressed in his armor, he looked splendid, his hair was ruffled and matted but he still looked every part the hero he was. He looked tired… no not tired, his eyes were haunted, she new 

the look, her uncle had the same look in his eyes. She felt her heartache for him, she could feel his pain for where she stood.

The King grinned even bigger than, the calls Jon forward. He hesitates for less than a blink of the eye, but she caught it, nonetheless. When he comes within arm’s length of the King, he grasps him at the shoulder, looking like a proud father… no like the uncle he should have been, the king no doubt favors himself in that light.

‘’ Here is the Hero himself, the Kraken slayer!’’ the court cheers some more and even the queen as cold and haughty as she is, is surprised at the sight of him, she no doubt thought him not be so young. Yet the proud Lion queen, steps down from her perch and stand by her husband’s side and bends down to kiss Jon’s cheek. 

Rhaenys feels her chest fill with jealousy, she wanted to be the one to give him such an honor, not the lion queen. Yet, she smiles more and claps with the crowd.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Snow

Red Keep

Jon could leave early, and he and his father had been led by a servant to the royal apartments in Meagor’s holdfast. Because of his valor so pleased the king, he was given the chamber’s in the Royal Wing of the holdfast, to be exact Jon had been given the room that had been made for and had belonged to King Meagor The Cruel, then known as prince Meagor. 

Jon could appreciate the rooms at least, he expected to see some fancy and richly adorned room, fit for some dandy, but the King obviously knew a bit about Jon’s character, or maybe he simply though a warrior should sleep in a room with weapons hanging on the walls. Jon did not care; he was still tired and wanted to sleep. He started to fiddle with his armor, struggling to get out of it.

His father’s steady hands helped him, and soon enough he was out of it and Jon through of the garments underneath until he was only in his small clothes, he walked over to the bed, and crept under the covers. His father pulled a chair to the bed and seated himself beside him.

‘’ we will talk later Jon.’’ Was all his father said and Jon promptly fell asleep.

He had no dreams while he slept or maybe he simply did not remember them when he woke up. Jon was in no mood to get up, he simply lay in the bed gazing nothing, his thoughts were everywhere, and he wanted to sort them out, before he did anything else. Ser Rolland was dead, an ax in the back between the shoulder blades and another in the back of the head. Jon did not know what to think.

This was the second friend he had lost in this war, granted he had not known Ser Rolland long, but Jon had counted him among his small circle of friends. That had only consisted of Harrold, Ser Robar and Rolland, only Harrold remained. Jon was angry, he clutched hard at the edge of the cover as if to squeeze blood out of them. He had lost another friend, and he had been powerless again to stop it, it eats at him. 

Same as it had with Ser Robar, but for different reasons, they had both been bastards, the shame of their house, yet had risen and gained honor. Jon had felt a kinship with Rolland in a way he had not whit anyone else, he knew what Jon’s childhood had been like, what it was to be hated for the simple reason that was that their father’s unfaithfulness.

Jon would miss him just as hard as he missed Ser Robar, and he would not forget them or their sacrifice. After a while of lying in bed, his father came in to check in on him, he seated himself in the chair beside the bed. For long moments, they said nothing, as waiting for one another to say something first. Jon knew his father was angry with him, he understood why too, what he had done was foolish but necessary for him.

‘’ I understand now why you never like talking about your part in the last war.’’ He said, he meant it to, he understood now, what war was, and the horrors it brings with it. He had seen the wounded men on their way back to King’s landing. He hoped he never saw it again. His father said nothing.

‘’ I know you are angry with me for what I did, I know it was foolish, but I needed to do it. I know you do not approve, and I’m not justifying it for you.’’ Jon said, then stayed silent, waiting for his answer, he waited a long while.

‘’ Good, but know that if you ever do something like this again, I will beat you Jon. I don’t care if I’m old and gray. I will do it; I promise you that.’’ His father's voice was hard, but he was not angry. 

Jon nodded, he understood. They stayed silent for a long time, both simply enjoying the silence together. After a while Jon broached a subject, he da rarely done before, he knew he likely would the same answer now as he did before. But he needed to ask.

‘’ Father, who was my mother, is she alive and well, those she truly love me as you said?’’ Jon asked, he struggled to get the words out, it was a difficult topic for both, but different reasons. Jon waited in silence as his father had looked away from him and was gazing out the window of his room. 

‘’ When we leave this place, I will tell you of your mother, I promise, but know that she loved you with all her heart.’’ Jon noticed the past tense used, he nodded, it was not much, but it was something at least.

Jon and his father had stayed silent for a while more. ‘’ I have sent a raven to Winterfell; I have asked Cat and the rest to come to King’s landing.’’ Jon was surprised but nodded.  
‘’ Sansa will at least enjoy court.’’ Was all he said   
Jon did not venture out of his rooms much during his stay in King’s landing. He had participated in the feast the king had thrown for him, but other than that he had stayed in his rooms. He was often not alone, however. He had had often had visitors, some not so surprising. Ser Barristan had visited when he could, same with the king who could often. With them both they talked about the battle for Pyke, both complimenting him on it, though on was calm and reassuring, the other boisterous and loud, and much wine.

Not so surprising had been the number of courtiers, wanting to congratulate him or give small gifts. They were trying to curry his favor believing him to have the king’s ear, he did, but he did not plan on helping on their desperate grab for more power and titles. Some knights had shown up as well doing the same, Jon had like them a bit more, but only the knights he saw to be true knights, and not the posturing fools who believe they were the god's gift to the world and the warrior made flesh.

Then came the totally and vary surprising visitors, Ser Jaime of the kingsguard had visited once with Ser Barristan, he to be a posturing man, but at least he had the skill to back up the arrogance. Then the crown prince had deemed him worthy of a visit. Jon had offered the usual greetings and platitudes that were expected of him. He answered his questions about the battle as best he could, the yellow-haired snot-nosed brat had left satisfied and had called Jon a friend.

Jon had taken that with a healthy pinch of salt. Though the greatest surprise had been the morning his family was to arrive in King’s landing, the queen herself had visited him. There he too had offered the same greetings and platitudes, she had brought with her a seamstress and had him try several tunics, doublets and the alike, asking him all sorts of questions, form what fabrics he likes best, to what sort of foods he liked and inquired into his health. 

She had been mothering he realized, something he had never experienced before, not that strange really, lady Stark had never done it for him, and he had found that completely understandable. Jon had left the queen afterward feeling strange about the whole thing but pushed it aside, his family was here. 

Even his walk down to the Dragons gate had been strange, the guard in the Red keep had saluted him when he walked past the sentries, even the gold cloaks had stopped their patrols when he walked past them, they to saluted him. Jon found the whole thing absurd but kept his face blank and nodded to them. Soon enough he was by the gate where his father was standing speaking with the captain of his guard, Jorry Cassel.

He nods to Jon with a smile playing on his lips, Jon smiles back. They did not need to wait long before the men at arms along with Rodrik Cassel came through the gate, Robb rode with them. He beamed when he saw Jon and Eddard, quickly dismounted his horse and went straight over to Jon had hugged his fiercely, all the while whispering words of worry and greeting. 

Not long after the wheelhouse came in the gate as well, Jory opened the door and out spilled the rest of his siblings and Lady Stark. To his surprise it was Sansa who greeted him first when she had seen him, she had hefted up her dress as much as a decent and proper Lady could and hugged him fiercely as well, her head only reached to the mid-chest on him, ‘she has grown taller’ was all he noted as he hugged her back. Arya had not been far behind; Sansa had only reached her first as she had longer legs.

Jon hugged her too and kept them close to his chest smelling their perfumes and feeling their warmth. They let him go after a while and Jon noted they both had grown, Sansa’s hips were starting to show, and he had felt her beginnings of breasts press against him. Araya had grown to but more in height than anything else.

They had moved aside as to allow Bran space, he had grown more than anyone, he was no longer a baby and could walk on his own now, he looked just like Robb had done at that age. He hid behind Sana’s dress, was very shy, not so much like Rob then in behavior. Jon knelt as Sansa introduced Bran to him. He had looked scared for a few moments but had jumped in Jon’s arms as Jon had spread them for him. 

He too let go after a few moments and hid behind Sansa again. Father approached then with Rickon, the baby, the child Lady stark had born while he was away in the Vale. He to hid from Jon, though in the crook of his fathers’ neck, after a bit of coaxing from father, it was Sansa’s sweet words that made Rickon creep over into Jon’s arms, by the gods he was small. He quickly went back into fathers’ arms, Jon did not mind, Rickon did not know Jon. 

Lady Stark came then, Jon gave her a nod and a greeting, it was answered by a withering look. Jon did not blame her, he had told by his father what was being said here in King’s Landing and back in the North, Jon did not like it, and they had discussed at length what to do with the problem, no solutions had come forth yet, however.

They made their way back to the Red Keep. As they made their way to their rooms, Robb and the rest told him of all that had happened in the North and Winterfell. They split from there, his father had been called by the king, and Jon leads the rest of them up to the royal wing of the castle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eddard Stark

Red Keep

Small council chamber.

Eddard had followed the servant that had come for him into the chamber, and he did not like what he saw, both the king was there and that Lannister woman. Eddard had not liked that at all, he did not trust her, not one bit, but he said rather. ‘’ You called, your grace.’’ Robert waved a hand negligently to one of the chairs, he seated himself on the opposite side and a good part away from her, though not too far or to intently as to show his dislike. 

He first now noticed that Renly Baratheon was there, the youngest of Roberts brothers. And Jon Arryn, Renly nodded in greeting, a pleasant smile on his face as always, the same with his former foster father. ‘’ Ned, we have much to talk about, and it concerns a matter of state.’’ Eddard nodded, surprised and not in a good way. While he like that Robert took a more active part in governing, he feared the worst.

‘’ Don’t tell me it’s the IronBorn are making more trouble.’’ The king laughed then, and Eddard relaxed, it was not that then, good. ‘’ you need to relax Ned, we have dealt with them, especially your son. He is a matter of fact the topic of discussion.’’ Ned Looked perplexed, had the boy done something, no he quickly found out, Jon had not been seen in the keep since he came here.

‘’ How would my son be a matter of the state, your grace?’’  
Robert looked at him hard then, as if judging him, he did not like it.

‘’ have you any thoughts about Jon’s future, especially now with these rumors going about.’’ Eddard knew what Robert meant. ‘’ yes, me and Jon have discussed it at length, but we have yet to find a solution.’’

Robert nodded along with his words and had a grin on his face when Eddard said the last bit. What was there to smile about this situation. He frowned at Robert then, not like where this was going.

‘’ oh, wipe that frowning form your face, this is a good thing. You see, I have been thinking of something to give the boy, a gift from the crown for his service, a mighty good service I might add, he killed that fucking.’’ That was as far as Robert got before Jon Arryn took over.

‘’Yes, the boy most be rewarded for his service, and we have one that could help us both. With this gift nobody can say that crown has not rewarded the boy well, and you can put an end to the problems in the North before they become a real problem, if you agree of course.’’ 

Eddard looked at them intrigued, but also wary, this could go a lot of ways. Renly took over now, showing everyone a splendid smile. ‘’ You see, Lord Stark, I have a castle with big lands, but without a lord to rule them. If you are willing, I would grant this lordship to Jon.’’ 

Eddard was socked, of all things, he had not expected this, this was more then Eddard could give Jon now, with what was happening in the North. It would solve most problems, the rumors would prosiest for a while, but without Jon there they would die soon enough. It was also a much greater Idea the Jon saying he could be a hedge knight.

‘’ I see, what Lordship is Jon to take over then?’’

Robert took control of the discussion again, looking damned pleased with himself. ‘’ He will be Lord of Nightsong, and of the Marcher Lords of Renly, more specifically his title would Lord of the Dornish Marches, and Marshal of the Marches.’’

Eddard was floored, this was beyond what any bastards could ever get, Jon would be a High Lord, sworn directly to Renly and Storms End as his only liege Lord, Jon would even have his own vassal houses. Eddard did not know what to say, this was beyond anything he could have dreamed for his son.

‘’ Robert, I thank you, from the deepest parts of my heart.’’ Was Eddard managed to say? Robert grinned some more before adding as an afterthought. ‘’ I’ll legitimize him too; he will be the founder of House Stark of Nightsong.’’

Eddard starred at him now, he had now words. Jon Arryn took over from there. ‘’ he will need of course to sign away any rights to Winterfell to have that.’’ Jon Arryn smiled at him then, happy to have helped the former ward he still thought of as his son. The Lannister queen added too her own few coppers to the conversation. ‘’ the crown will also help him find a bride and will advise him in good marriage choices.

He only nodded back to her, his scorn of her forgotten now.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon snow

Red Keep

The Meagor’s rooms.

Jon had never thought he would amount to much in his life, yes, his father had sent him of to the Vale to as squire. But Jon had expected to be more than a household knight or at worst a hedge Knight. Never would he had imagined this, his father had told him of the King's reward to him, that was to be given to him tonight at the great feast to celebrate the end of the war. Plenty of Lords from all over the realm was coming big and small. Jon had become slightly sick his father told him.

He had needed to sit down and calm himself. He would even be given his father's name, he would be -known as Jon Stark, Lord of Nightsong. When he was a child, he had often dreamed of his feather 

placing Ice in his hands name him Lord of Winterfell. It was not dreames he was proud of to have, now he had almost made the same happen in the real world, he was a Stark, a Lord of a castle and he had his Valyrian steel sword, two in fact, and more than that. Jon looked over to the only armor stand within his rooms to have armor on, a smoky and dark scale chest plate, it was made of Valyrian as well. Why Victorian Greyjoy had given him it, he did not understand. 

Ser Barristan had told him that Victorian was a pious man, a strong believer in the drowned God, and he followed the rules of his religion strictly, even concerning the Iron price. Jon had not understood it, yes, he had used those words himself at times, but he had never really understood what that meant until now that was.

Jon had not fit the armor, and he dared not to have a blacksmith try and resize it. King Robert had laughed when he had told him and had told he would bring to a smith in the street of steel here in king’s landing, there was a man there that knew of how to rework Valyrian steel, he had done so before for some Lords who had such heirlooms, that they had wanted to be changed or altered. 

The King himself had admired it and had told him he was a lucky man own such weapons, King Robert had Judged the scale armor to be worth more than a king’s ransom or as near as. His father had agreed. Jon had been socked at that, he knew that Valyrian steel was expensive, but not that much. His brother had been eager to try to wield one of the swords, Jon had let him try it out for a while. While he was at it his father had sat him down to talk of his new responsibilities, Robb had already been informed of Jon’s new status and had not reacted much besides saying Jon had earned as much.

His other siblings would not be informed to be informed until the rest of the realm was. He and his father had spoken long and detailed of how Jon should meet with his bannermen and how to do it. Jon had never been part of the trips his father and Robb had taken to the different houses sworn to House Stark. His father had also told him he would be Joining him on his first trip to Nightsong, to assess the condition of his castle and to give advice, Robb would be there too, while lady Stark and the rest continues up the king’s road to Winterfell.

Jon was more than glad to have his father and brother with him; he was glad he had someone to rely on in the beginning at least. They also spoke of how to administer the king’s justice, Jon knew what his father meant, and Jon had told him as much, he would not rely on some headsmen to do it for him. After a while his brother and father left, they needed to get ready for the feast, Jon too, but had received a message from one of the queen’s servants that she would come with his outfit for the night.

And she did, not long after his father had left, the queen arrived and had a few handmaidens with the Jon was dressed down to his smallclothes and was redressed again. The handmaidens were giggling all the while and Jon had blushed like a fresh maid on her wedding night. The queen had paid it no mind and had studied him closely, inspecting every garment he had put on, she was pleased in the end, and had of course given him a kiss on the cheek and told him how dashing he looked, the blush had come back then.

She left soon after and Jon was left studying himself in the mirror. He had a fine silk cloth of gold shirt made to fit him snugly, but not tightly. Over that he was dressed on a fine black damask jacket edged in gold that reached down his knees, the damask showed the sigil of House Stark on his left side of his chest, the stitching was In gold and was in not big, but big enough that people from a small distance saw what it was. His britches were made of the finest black linen, on his feet were high-quality leather boots that reached up to just under the hem of his jacket.

He quickly stopped staring at himself he looked fine, it was only the extravagance of the clothing that had socked him, it must have cost a fortune to make, but she was the queen, she probably had smallclothes that cost more, he quickly left that territory of wondering and shook his head. He needed to focus and make a good impression on everyone there.

Many people were attending this his father had told him, Tywin Lannister from Casterly Rock, Lord of the Westerlands. Mace Tyrell from Highgarden, Lord of the Reach. Lord Renly Baratheon from Storms End, Lord of the Stormlands, King Roberts youngest brother and his new liege lord. Oberyn Martell from Sunspear and the princes of Dorne. And several other smaller houses who owed allegiance to one of these great houses.

A lot of people to impressed or at the least do not embarrass himself in front of, he no longer just represented himself or his father’s family, he soon would be a Storm lord, a bannerman to Lord Renly. As he approached the hall where the feast would be held, he was told by a servant that his family had entered, Jon nodded and let out a breath, he needed to give a good showing. He entered the hall with his back straight and head held high. He could scarcely remember the herald calling out his name as he walks in.

He seated himself with his family, being seated between Robb and Sansa. Sansa immediately told him how good he looked, Robb and Arya to added their comments in the same fashion, Jon thanked them.

After a few more Lords had been introduced, the feast began. Several dishes were presented, everything from freshly baked bread to all manner of meats, cooked in a dozen different ways, fruits and salads were brought forward as well, and the sweetest summer wine was served. Jon managed to relax a bit when he started to eat, his brother keeping him occupied with all manners of small talk. 

Robb to Jon’s surprise had not been angry at the least at the rumors that had spread in the North when Jon had tentatively asked Robb about the matter he had told him that he had not for a moment thought that Jon would try and usurped him, he simply knew him too well for that he had said. Jon did not know if he believed that but choose to trust his brother on the matter.

The feast went along smoothly though, with many a lord introducing themselves and their family. Many of the lords never failed to mention that their sons dreamed of becoming knights, he gave the boys a few kind words and tips. He knew what the lords were after, they wanted him to take one of their sons as a squire. It would gain them some reputation if he did, Jon was not interested. Jon would take a squire, when, and only when he wanted to.

He had also noticed plenty of the daughters of the lords had been looking at him as well, fluttering their eyelashes at him, and pressing out their breasts, as if to make him more interested in them. While Jon appreciated the view, he had no interest in them. Robb too got some attention from the ladies; he was heir to Winterfell after all. Eventually, Harrold had come up to him, Jon had hugged him fiercely, he introduced him to his father and siblings, Sansa had been quite taken with him. Jon and Harrold spent most of the feast talking and sharing stories with his family. 

All in all, it was a good night and it went smoothly, there had been many toasts, some to him, many to the king. Jon retired late enough, he had grown tired of the drinking and the gazing at him. His family left with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of you are probably wondering why I have made Cersei into such a good person in this chapter, shes not, this his her making a good impression on him, and it will be explained in the next chapter by herself.
> 
> Also, some of you said that Cat was staying to be like a bad soup opera villain, I agree and tried to make her anger towards Jon now more legit and understandable. She will also be giving some of her thoughts on the matter of why she hates Jon, and how that hate has evolved over the years.


End file.
